la mission
by les soeurs Patil
Summary: Depuis les évènements du tournois des trois sorciers à Poudlard, Fleur Delacour, qui est en dernière année à Beauxbatons, est entrée dans l'ordre du phénix et agit pour lui... en France! (désolé pour le résumé toujours aussi nul...)
1. le commencement

Bienvenue à vous les lecteurs !  
  
NDA : Excusez nous si ce chapitre est un peu long à démarrer mais il permet de poser une bonne partie des bases de l'histoire, qui vous permettrons de comprendre la suite... Alors s'il vous plait ne soyez pas trop sévère avec lui et jugez plutôt à partir des chapitres qui suivront... merci d'avance et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : le commencement  
  
On y était. Le 1er septembre était revenu, la vie au château allait reprendre... Ces vacances, comme l'an dernier, avaient été très agité... Cela ferait une sacrée différence avec cette année, si rien ici ne se produisait... Quoi que... pensa Fleur, elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire... Mais il ne fallait pas quelle pense à ça ici, pas dans le train, n'importe qui pourrait savoir... elle n'était pas très douée en occlumancie...   
  
Elle arriva à la gare de Biscarosse, une petite ville dans les Landes. Après avoir récupéré ses bagages, elle se dirigea dans le parc qui se trouvait gauche de la sortie, alla près de la cabane du gardien au fond à droite, apparemment laissée à l'abandon depuis des lustres, vérifia qu'aucun moldu ne puisse la voir, sonna à la porte, puis la traversa.  
  
De l'autre côté, se trouvait en fait un autre parc, plus petit cette fois, où attendaient une dizaine de gigantesques chevaux ailés couleur d'or aux crins d'argents, attelés à des carrosses de la même taille, pouvant contenir au moins vingt personnes chacun. Près de ceux ci, de nombreux jeunes sorciers attendaient avec leurs valises, discutant avec animosité de leurs vacances... Pathétique.... Fleur en avait assez de tous ces ignorants, tous ces imbéciles qui ne pensaient qu'à leur petite personne et à leur petite vie... Pas la moitié ici ne s'intéressait à ce qu'il allait sûrement se produire dans peu de temps... Et très peu de ceux qui étaient présent au moment où Harry avait ramené le corps de Cédric, et entendu le discours de Dumbledore, ne s'étaient vraiment rendu compte de ce que cela signifiait, et de ce fait, ils n'en avaient parlé à personne... Voldemort était revenu et tout le monde s'en moquait!!!! Elle ne pouvait laissé faire ça... Il avait fait suffisamment de ravages ... Mais elle au moins, elle avait déjà commencé à se mobiliser...  
  
-Fleur!   
  
Fleur émergea de ses pensées et se retourna... c'était Gabrielle, sa petite soeur, la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et qui était toute sa force et sa joie...  
  
-Je te revois enfin! Au bout de deux mois! Tu m'as terriblement manqué! s'exclama Gabrielle en se jetant dans ses bras  
  
-Et moi donc!   
  
-Tu es partie si vite au début des vacances... Alors, tu en es sûr maintenant? Il est revenu... dit elle d'une voix étranglée... Tu as fais ce que tu voulais au moins à Londres? Tu ne m'as presque rien écris dans tes lettres...  
  
-Oui c'était très instructif et j'ai réussis ce dont je t'avais parlé... mais je te raconterai plus tard... pas ici en tout cas... ce serait trop risqué...  
  
Gabrielle acquiesça de la tête, et ne chercha pas à insister. Fleur était fière de sa soeur... elle n'était pas du genre pleurnicharde, comme la plupart des filles de douze ans... Elle était exigeante, mais elle savait prendre les choses au sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait... elle comprenait très vite, et elle, au moins ne supportait pas l'ignorance.  
  
Elles continuèrent à parler de tout de rien avec une certaine gène au début, puis Fleur fit de son mieux pour paraître un peu moins grave, ce qui rendit la conversation plus agréable. Elle ne voulait pas que sa soeur se fasse plus de soucis à son sujet... Gabrielle était déjà assez inquiète comme ça, en partie à cause d'elle... Puis Gabrielle se fit interpeller : c'était des amis de sa soeur qui lui faisait signe de les rejoindre. Elle regarda un instant Fleur, d'un air interrogateur, et comme celle ci lui répondit par un sourire, Gabrielle partie un peu plus loin, tandis qu'un petit groupe d'élèves saluaient sa grande soeur.  
  
-Fleur!  
  
Cette fois, il s'agissait de Cecilia Delma et Marie Leblanc. La première était une fille assez jolie, au cheveux noirs de jais, plutôt menue, que Fleur appréciait assez par le fait elle avait de bons goûts dans à peu près tous les domaines -ce qui n'est pas toujours négligeable!-, mais surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de l'une des seules personnes ici bas à s'intéresser un peu à se qui se passait dans le monde, et à être présente lors du tournois... Elles avaient déjà parlé de ce qu'elles pensaient à propos des derniers évènements, notamment du discours, et Fleur était heureuse de savoir que Cécilia croyait Dumbledore, même si celle ci avait eut du mal l'accepter... Dumbledore n'était pas n'importe qui, il ne pouvait pas mentir à ce propos...  
  
La deuxième quand à elle, était assez grande, aux cheveux blonds cendrés. C'était une fille sympathique, bien qu'un peu simplette parfois, mais dont la compagnie était plutôt agréable. A vrai dire, mis à part sa soeur, - elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester tout le temps avec elle -, Fleur n'avait pas de vrais amis, c'est à dire, des amis auxquels on peut tout confier, ses joies comme ses peines et réciproquement, avec qui on s'amuse vraiment, qui acceptent la personne comme elle est, et non en fonction de son physique...  
  
Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas se plaindre sur ce point, mais en grandissant, elle se rendit vite compte que toutes ses "amies" - ou plutôt les personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui lui disaient bonjour - n'étaient que du superflu et ne se seraient jamais intéressés à elle, si elle avait été différente... De plus, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, plus elle était odieuse, plus les gens semblaient fascinés et aimables... Aussi, puisqu'elle avait ce don, avait elle choisit de l'exploiter au maximum, ce qui, après des années d'entraînements, l'avait rendues experte en la matière...  
  
-alors, ces vacances? Tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles! Reprocha Marie.  
  
-Si il fallait que j'écrive une carte à chaque personne qui m'à demander de lui donner des nouvelles pendant ces vacances, je n'aurais pas finis! répondit Fleur d'un ton dégagé.  
  
-Mais c'étais moi tout de même! S'exclama Marie.  
  
-C'est bon tu n'en mourras pas! Lança Cécilia, d'un air blasé.  
  
-C'est facile pour toi, elle t'as écrit! Protesta Marie.  
  
-Oui mais moi c'est pas pareil... Bon et puis si t'as décidé de nous saouler toute la journée avec ta foutue carte, alors retourne avec les autres... continua Cécilia.  
  
- C'est bon, excuse moi Marie de ne pas t'avoir écris cet été... dit Fleur, d'une voix nonchalante.  
  
-D'accord mais donne moi une bonne raison au moins, de ne pas avoir pensé moi!  
  
Le problème avec cette fille, était le fait qu'elle attachait trop d'importance à des broutilles, se qui la rendait parfois très agaçante... Il fallait donc trouver une raison... une bonne raison... Trouvé! Celle l devrait passer... et en plus, ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge...  
  
-J'avais un copain...  
  
-Whaou! Un petit British! Trop bien! Il s'appelle comment?  
  
-Bill... Je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. C'est bon, on peut monter dans la calèche maintenant? Parce qu'il commence à faire froid... trancha Fleur afin d'éviter toute autres questions superflues.  
  
Elles s'installèrent à côtés de deux jeunes hommes de septième année, qui les dévisagèrent dès leur entrée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle. Elle avait l'habitude...les gens l'avait toujours regardé comme ça... Sur les sièges en face d'elles, dix autres personnes que Fleur connaissait vaguement et qui l'avaient pourtant salué comme s'il s'agissait d'une amie de toujours, parlaient de leurs projets après leurs études. Trois élèves de première année complétèrent le compartiment. La porte se referma derrière eux et le carrosse se mis en route.  
  
Fleur regardait les trois nouveaux, apparemment surexcités par ce qui leur arrivait. Les pauvres, ils ne savent pas se qui les attendent... C'est toujours comme ça au début, mais ça devient vite blasant... non pas les cours, loin de là! Mais l'ambiance générale : voir durant neuf ans les même têtes! Ca à de quoi gonfler à la fin! En effet, on entrait à Beauxbâtons l'année de son dixième anniversaire! Heureusement, Fleur entamait sa dernière année...   
  
-Whaou! J'espère que je serai à Curacio! Ben oui, le sport c'est ma passion, et dans cette maison, c'est ce que l'on privilégie! s'exclama le premier, un rouquin assez grand pour son âge.  
  
-Il y a quoi d'autre comme maison? demanda le deuxième, un petit blond un peu rondouillet.  
  
-Il y à Aquartis pour les personnes ayant un don pour l'expression artistique, Biophysis pour la nature et ses sciences, ainsi que Cogiaer, qui valorise les dons de logique et raisonnement. Expliqua le troisième, une fillette coiffée de deux longues tresses brunes. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours aimé les sciences, alors je pense que le livre m'à inscrit à Biophysis...  
  
- C'est un livre qui choisit?!  
  
-Oui en effet... voyant l'air étonné de son interlocuteur, la fillette ajouta :  
  
-Le jour où tu à renvoyé ton formulaire d'inscription, ton nom à été écrit dans un livre magique. Une fois que tous les noms sont inscrits, le livre est rangé, et c'est seulement le jour de la rentrée qu'il est lu, afin de savoir qui a été envoyé où!  
  
-alors pendant les vacances, le livre fait sa répartition tout seul en fonction des compétences de chaque élève!  
  
-oui c'est ça, tu as compris...  
  
Le blondinet n'en revenait pas, au point qu'ils en parlèrent encore durant une bonne partie du voyage. Pendant ce temps, Fleur avait remarquée que les deux de septième année n'arrêtaient pas de se tortiller et se donnaient des coups de coude, censés être discret, depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Enfin, l'un deux osa timidement demander :  
  
-Tu es Fleur Delacour, n'est ce pas?  
  
-Oui en effet.  
  
Il rougit légèrement puis continua...  
  
-Tu peux nous racontez comment c'est passé les épreuves durant le tournoi... Comme vous, les élus, n'étiez pas à l'école l'année dernière, personne ne sait réellement comment tu as tout affronté...  
  
Fleur fut quelque peu déconcertée et surprise... Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça... alors, légèrement gênée, mais en essayant de ne pas le faire paraître, -elle avait une réputation à tenir- elle leur raconta les épreuves... arrivée à celle du labyrinthe, elle ne put parler des faits exacts... c'était trop sérieux, et trop dégradant pour la mémoire de Cédric d'être raconté, comme ça, dans une calèche, avec des inconnus qui écoute un témoignage, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple blague que l'on raconte entre copains... Aussi, modifia t elle quelque peu la fin sans même que Cécilia s'en rende compte, et une fois l'histoire terminée et les garçons rassasiés, Fleur regarda sa montre : cela faisait une heure qu'ils voyageaient, ils allaient bientôt arrivés...  
  
Après une quinzaines de minutes, les carrosses passèrent un gigantesque portail d'or très largement orné, puis traversèrent une large allée bordée de chaque côté par un jardin aux formes géométriques et aux couleurs éclatantes. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur l'esplanade, devant de lourdes portes en bois précieux qui appartenaient à un château du 19ème siècle, s'étendant sur cinq étages, à la toiture en ardoise et aux murs d'un blanc éblouissant. Tous les élèves descendirent, laissant leurs valises dans les carrosses, et s'approchèrent des portes, sur lesquelles on pouvait lire :  
  
** Beauxbâtons  
  
Ecole de sorcellerie française**.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un bruit sourd, et les élèves s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du château. Ils traversèrent un hall au sol fait d'une imposante mosaïque représentant l'emblème de la maison : deux baguettes croisées, lançant chacune trois étoiles, éclairées de quatre lustres de cristal, puis montèrent les marches d'un escalier à double entrées qui s'entrecroisaient. Arrivés en haut, un large porche en bois donnait sur un spectacle extraordinaire, que même Fleur ne se lassait de contempler : en effet, la salle était en fait un boite constituée uniquement de murs et d'un plafond de verre, à l'intérieur d'une serre de cinq étages, que des couloirs, également de verre, traversaient à chacun de ces étages, rendant la serre totalement hermétique... A l'intérieur, se trouvaient des espèces de végétaux plus rares et splendides les uns que les autres, ainsi que des centaines de fées et de papillons très colorés, mais on pouvait également apercevoir de nombreux jorbabilles (de petits oiseaux bleu tachetés) et focifères (oiseaux africains au long plumage) de couleurs vert, bleu, jaune vif et fushia, volaient avec grâce dans leur immense cage de verre. Dans le fond de la salle se trouvait une grande estrade où vingt cinq fauteuils étaient disposés en arc de cercle. Devant eux, une cinquantaine de petites tables étaient installées de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale.   
  
Les élèves entrèrent. Fleur, Marie et Cécilia prirent place à une table dans le fond de la salle, puis furent rejoint par trois autres connaissances de la maison Cogiaer.  
  
- Salut! Vous allez bien?! Vous avez passez de bonnes vacances? Demanda Caroline pleine d'enthousiasme, une petite brune très bonne vivante.   
  
-Ca va merci, et toi? répondit Cecilia.  
  
-Très bien! Et bravo Fleur, pour ta performance au tournoi! C'est Lucas qui nous l'a dit... Même si tu n'as pas gagné, tu étais malgré tout championne, et on est fier de toi! Ajouta Caroline.  
  
Lucas était la deuxième connaissance à leur table. C'était un grand garçon brun, au regard noir et profond, discret et réservé, mais à l'air très arrogant, qui avait été un des témoins du tournoi.   
  
-En tout cas, j'espère que tu nous raconteras plus en détail, comment se sont passées toutes les épreuves! s'exclama le troisième, Gérémie, un jeune homme aux long cheveux châtains, très ouvert et d'une culture générale impressionnante.  
  
-Oui on en reparlera un peu plus tard... répondit Fleur  
  
Apparemment, Lucas ne leur avait pas beaucoup parlé du tournois, et encore moins du retour de Voldemort...  
  
-Qu'avez vous fait cet été? Questionna Gérémie  
  
-Moi je suis restée chez moi, et j'ai travaillé dans une épicerie moldue... me regarde pas comme ça! répondit Marie à Caroline, c'était très intéressant et ça m'a permis de me faire un peu d'argent!  
  
-Au moins tu as fait quelque chose! Soupira Gérémie, moi je me suis ennuyé tout les jours à aider mon frère dans son déménagement, car tout le monde était parti!   
  
-Et toi Cécilia? Interrogea Caroline.  
  
-Moi j'étais dans le sud, dans un camping près de Marseille... A vrai dire, c'était plutôt agréable comme endroit... et il y à pleins de beaux sorciers là bas! C'est très réputé!  
  
-Quand à moi, dit Fleur d'une voix légèrement hautaine tandis que les autres la regardaient, attendant une réponse, j'étais à Londres... j'ai travaillé dans une banque, afin d'améliorer mon anglais.  
  
-Tu étais à Londres? C'était Lucas qui venait de parler, ce qui la surpris légèrement non seulement parce que c'était là première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer plus de trois mots dans une conversation, mais aussi du fait qu'il lui avait posé cette question d'une voix très étrange et grave...  
  
-Oui, en effet... répondit elle, méfiante.  
  
-Tu as retrouvé des personnes de Poudlard?... demanda t il d'un ton insistant.  
  
-Oui, juste une personne que j'ai rencontré dans la banque, et qui était Poudlard avant, c'est à dire il y à cinq ans ...  
  
Lucas parut quelque peu déçu... Tant, mieux, c'est se qu'elle voulait...Pour quelqu'un qui ne parle jamais, il était bien curieux cette fois...  
  
Vingt quatre professeurs apparurent alors sur l'estrade et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, dissipant ainsi les exclamations. Les élèves se levèrent par politesse puis se rassirent. Enfin, une dame de trois mètres de haut arriva et s'installa dans le dernier fauteuil restant, celui du milieu.  
  
-Madame Maxime à l'air bien fatiguée, commenta Cécilia à voix basse, après l'apparition de la forte dame.  
  
Fleur ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins... Elle savait que Mme Maxime avait fait quelque chose au service de Dumbledore, mais quoi?... elle n'avait pas réussit à tirer des informations à ce sujet...  
  
Mme Maxime toussota, puis dit d'une voix claire et forte :  
  
- Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves! Je suis enchantée de vous accueillir cette année dans l'école de sorcellerie française de Beauxbâtons! J'espère et j'attends de votre part beaucoup d'investissement, de travail, de réussite mais également de solidarité quelque soi votre maison, car ces quatre mots d'ordre sont les fondement et tradition de cette école! Sachez également que ces différentes maisons ont été créés non pour vous confronter et favoriser votre goût de la compétition, mais dans le but de développer au maximum vos différents potentiels afin de vous épanouir. J'espère que cela est bien clair... Aussi pouvons nous à présent commencer la répartition...  
  
Sur ce, un petit professeur au crane dégarnit, le professeur de métamorphose, Monsieur Demouge, se leva, fit apparaître un très imposant livre et expliqua :  
  
-Le livre à fait son choix. Les élèves que je nommerai appartiendront désormais à la maison de Biophysis :  
  
Abrazi Isabelle... la fillette aux longues tresses alla, accompagnée d'un sourire radieux, chercher son écusson sur une table près des professeurs  
  
Bréant Maxime  
  
Droz Claire...  
  
Les nouvelles recrues de Cogiaer furent également appelées un à un et le dernier nommé fut Wendig Damien, le petit blond du carrosse.  
  
Ce fut au tour des nouveaux élèves de la maison Curacio d'être appelés, ensuite ceux de Aquartis et la répartition se termina par Valcot Benjamin de la maison Cogiaer, puis une fois le calme revenu, Mme Maxime repris la parole :  
  
-Une dernière chose avant que vous dîniez. Comme d'habitude, l'élection des deux délégués de chaque maison aura lieu le dix septembre. En attendant, il faudra vous adressez aux délégués de l'année précédente pour les mots de passe et autres...   
  
- Moi je le connais...Le mot de passe de cette année est "bouton de rose"...  
  
- Pff, il est encore plus nul que l'année dernière! Commenta Cécilia d'un petit rire étouffé.  
  
- Heureusement que tu le connais, puisque c'était toi la déléguée! dit Marie d'un ton narquois.  
  
- Marie, parle moins fort! Chuchota Fleur, j'aimerais bien écouter ce que Mme Maxime raconte!  
  
Marie la regarda d'un air boudeur; puis fit mine de s'intéresser au discours, tandis que Cécilia ricanait à côté.  
  
- Ainsi, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne rentrée, termina Mme Maxime.  
  
- Bravo j'ai rien entendu de la fin!  
  
Des menus apparurent alors sur les tables, que les élèves prirent avidement. Après avoir annoncé leur choix à haute voix, des mets fins arrivèrent devant leur nez.   
  
-Cette année tu te représentes pour l'élection des délégués Cécilia? Demanda Marie.  
  
-Non je ne pense pas, c'est saoulant à la fin... Tout le monde vient vers toi pour te poser des questions dont les réponses sont inscrites sur le panneau d'affichage, ou alors pour que tu règles des problèmes du genre "il dit que j'avais un gros nez!" fit elle en rendant a voix plus aigue... oui t'as un gros nez, alors assumes! Et toi t'es pas mieux alors te moques pas des autres!   
  
Toute la table se mis à rire... Décidément, Cécilia était toujours surprenante...  
  
-Tu veux te présentée Marie? Questionna Fleur.  
  
Marie rougie légèrement, puis répondit :  
  
-Oui en effet... Je ne l'ais jamais été, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien essayer...  
  
-Alors je te soutiens très fort. On te fera de la pub tu verra! Approuva Fleur d'une voix agréable. Pour une fois qu Marie avait un peu d'ambition, elle ne pouvait que la soutenir!  
  
Une fois que Fleur, Cécilia et Marie eurent fini, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Mais à peine étaient elles sorties, qu'un hibou se précipita sur elles... Il se posa sur l'épaule de Fleur et lui tendit une patte. Elle détacha le parchemin, sous le regard intéressé des deux autres... Elle fronça un instant les sourcils puis déclara d'un ton dégagé :  
  
-Ce n'est rien. Mme Maxime veut me voir le plus vite possible dans son bureau, afin de me parler du tournoi de l'année dernière...  
  
-Mais elle était là! Pourquoi voudrait elle en reparler... questionna Cécilia, d'une voix quelque peu soupçonneuse.  
  
Fleur haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.  
  
-Je vais y allé tout de suite, et je vous rejoins aussitôt après...  
  
-Tu sais où nous trouver! dit Marie tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  
Fleur retourna donc au château, remonta les escaliers mais cette fois elle ne pris pas le porche en face d'elle, mais la porte de gauche. Elle attendit un instant puis une bouche apparue sur la porte :  
  
-Fleur Delacour je présume?  
  
-En effet. Répondit la concernée.  
  
Il y un déclic, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Fleur traversa le corridor, puis se retrouva devant une deuxième porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit d'elle même. Elle entra dans un vaste bureau au plafond haut décoré de fresques.  
  
-Ne te gène pas, assoies toi. Dit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Fleur s'installa donc sur la chaise que Mme Maxime lui présentait, en face du bureau, tandis que celle ci se posa dans un grand fauteuil en velours rouge.  
  
-Je suppose que tu te doutes de l'origine de ta convocation dans mon bureau...  
  
Fleur acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Alors comme ça tu t'es engagée dans l'ordre du Phénix... Mme Maxime la jaugea quelques instants du regard, puis continua : je suis fière de toi... très fière même... Mais j'espère que tu as conscience de ce dans quoi tu t'engages... elle s'arrêta un instant et repris, en tout cas je suis sûr que ta mère serait également très fière elle aussi... Mme Maxime soupira. Dumbledore m'a également parlé de ta mission... quel acte de bravoure de ta part, mais cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié... elle eu un léger sourire.  
  
-Ce projet me tenait vraiment à coeur... D'ailleurs, je suis très honorée que Dumbledore me fasse autant confiance, pour qu'il ait accepté... expliqua Fleur  
  
- Oui, j'ai eus des échos de ton acharnement... Mais quand as tu pris cette décision?  
  
- Lorsque Harry est revenu avec le corps de Cédric, j'ai sentis que je devais répondre à l'appel que Dumbledore à fait dans son discours le dernier jour...Je lui ais donc envoyé un hibou le jour même, afin qu'il me contacte s'il avait besoin de moi... Une semaine plus tard, il m'a répondu qu'il m'avait trouvé un stage à Gringotts, pour que mon séjour à Londres soit discret...  
  
Ensuite j'ai assisté à quelques réunions, mais la suite vous la connaissez... Et maintenant, j'attends les instructions...  
  
Après quelques secondes de silence, Fleur ne put se contenir plus longtemps et demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi avez vous l'air si fatigué? Je sais que vous étiez en mission, mais je n'étais pas beaucoup au quartier général à cause de mon travail à la banque, alors c'était Bill, un membre de l'Ordre qui travaille également là bas, qui me tenait au courrant, mais lui même n'en savait pas plus votre sujet...  
  
Mme Maxime réfléchit un instant, s'éclaircit la gorge, puis commença son récit : elle était rapidement partie à la fin de l'année scolaire avec Hagrid, le garde chasse et professeur de Poudlard, dans l'espoir de recruter des géants... Fleur écoutait avidement... Elle n'en revenait pas... quel courage de la part de sa directrice!  
  
A la fin du récit, Mme Maxime s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Elles parlèrent encore un peu de ce voyage, puis Mme Maxime lui appris que de nombreux professeurs de l'école s'étaient mobilisés pour l'ordre, mais ils ne savaient pas au sujet de Fleur... :  
  
-Il vaut mieux que cela reste entre nous. D'ailleurs, même les professeurs entres eux ne savent pas qui est membre où ne l'est pas... Plus on restera discret, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde... Dumbledore est hautement surveillé en se moment, alors évite de lui envoyer des hiboux... si tu as des choses à lui communiquer, fait m'en part et je me débrouillerai...  
  
-Merci Madame... Mais le ministre anglais de la magie n'a toujours pas compris la menace qui plane sur nous?! Dumbledore a passé l'été à essayer de lui expliquer!  
  
-Malheureusement, il y a parfois des gens qui, préfèrent encore se mentir eux même, plutôt que de voir la vérité en face... Bien, je crois que tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes amis maintenant, sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose...  
  
Fleur se leva donc, la salua puis se retourna lorsque...  
  
-J'allais oublier... Evite de parler de Tu sais qui... Cela risquerait de faire rire plus qu'autre chose... Il vaut mieux attendre encore un peu, mais tu sais ce que tu dois faire tu me diras... et sache que je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider... Je crois en toi Fleur... Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur...  
  
Fleur se sentait grave. Cet entretien lui avait fait du bien, mais il lui renforçait également ce sentiment qu'elle essayait à tout pris de se débarrasser : la peur de ce qui allait éclater...  
  
Elle sortie du château en passant par la porte principale et prit une allée secondaire, qui permettait de se rendre dans un magnifique parc constitué d'un petit lac et des plusieurs saules pleureurs. Elle retrouva assises sur un banc Cecilia et Marie. Elles aimaient beaucoup ce parc. Non seulement parce qu'il était très apaisant, et qu'il leur rappelait de nombreux souvenirs, mais aussi parce que c'était leur lieu de rendez vous, leur sorte de coin secret... En effet, il était assez isolé, et la plupart des autres élèves préféraient les jardins à côté de leurs maisons. Elles s'installèrent sur un banc, et parlèrent des souvenirs qui resurgissaient... Leur première rencontre, leurs premiers amours, leurs premiers matchs de quidditch, la fois où elles avaient voulut explorer le bois près des serres durant la pause de midi et qu'elles n'avaient retrouvé la sortie que quatre heures plus tard...   
  
-Si tu avais vu ta tête lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que nous avions loupé le cour de potion! s'exclama Cécilia pour Marie.  
  
-Le pire, c'était lorsqu'elle à réalisé qu'on ne s'était rendu à aucun des cours de la journée! renchérit Fleur.  
  
-J'ai également beaucoup aimé l'expression de frayeur que tu as eu, Fleur, lorsque le soleil descendait et que tu as commencé à comprendre que l'on risquait de passer la nuit dehors si l'on ne se dépêchait pas de trouver la sortie... ajouta Cécilia "Quoi! Dormir à la belle étoile! Sans lit! Avec toutes les bestioles qui traînent dehors! Hors de question! Dépêchons nous de rentrer!" fit elle d'un ton indigné.  
  
Elles se mirent à rire... lorsque leur montre indiqua 22heures, elles décidèrent de regagner leur lit, pour bien commencer la rentré...  
  
Ce jour là, Fleur pris conscience que des vrais amis, elle en avait deux... Il lui avait fallut neuf ans pour s'en rendre compte... Sa mission n'allait être que plus dure... 


	2. filature

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ça nous fait très plaisir de savoir que des personnes nous lisent! Mais n'hésitez pas à nous faire également part de vos critiques! Après tout ce n'est que notre deuxième fic!Un grand merci également à Marie (alias "m4r13") qui nous a ajoutée à sa liste des favoris! Ca nous a beaucoup touchée!  
  
Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira... bonne lecture!  
  


Chapitre 2 : Filature  
  
DDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fleur se réveilla en sursaut  
  
-Marie!!!!!! ETEINT MOI CE FOUTU REVEIL OU JE VAIS TE TUER!!!!! Hurla Cécilia.  
  
Marie, qui n'avait pas réagit au bruit strident de la machine à supplice, émergea vaguement grâce aux vociférations de Cécilia.  
  
Tandis que Marie cherchait d'une main aveugle le réveil, Fleur enfonça sa tête sous son oreiller, puis, constatant avec peine qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir, elle se leva donc, et marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté de leur chambre.  
  
Lorsqu'elle en ressortie une heure plus tard, elle retourna vers les autres filles, qui s'étaient rendormies, puis elle ouvrit en grand les volets :  
  
-T'es vache! Ca ce fait pas d'illuminer comme ça la chambre... répondit d'un ton bougon et endormit Marie.  
  
-Grouillez vous on va être en retard. Dit simplement Fleur.  
  
Les autres, après avoir elles aussi contesté et ronchonné, regardèrent l'heure, puis sautèrent hors de leur lit et se ruèrent dans la salle de bain. Décidément, les bonnes résolutions, ce n'était pas encore pour cette année... Et elles allaient encore louper le petit déjeuné... pensa Fleur en soupirant. Elle en profita pour descendre dans le salon commun et alla chercher les emplois du temps : pff... Elles commençaient la journée avec le professeur de sortilège, Mr Demouge... Elle aurait préféré avoir, comme l'année précédente, Mr Munier...  
  
Cécilia et Marie sortirent enfin trois quarts d'heure plus tard, suivies de Fleur qui regardait si la volière près de la sortie contenait des hiboux... En vain... Tant pis, elle ne recevra pas les instructions aujourd'hui... Elles quittèrent la maison : une belle maison d'hôte du 19ème siècle, orné d'un blason représentant les deux baguettes croisées et un cerf se tenant au milieu. Elles se retrouvèrent sur une place au milieu d'un jardin, où se trouvait également une grande fontaine représentant les quatre animaux des quatre maisons différentes -un cerf, un cheval, un cygne et un narval- puis prirent l'allée à leur droite, traversèrent un deuxième et splendide jardin et arrivèrent à l'entré arrière du château.  
  
Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le hall puis prirent les escaliers afin d'aller au cours de sortilège. Elles montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage puis se dirigèrent vers le couloir de verre qui se trouvait à droite. Lorsqu'elles le traversèrent d'un pas pressé, elles étaient en fait au dessus de trois autres tubes de verres, entourées des nombreux papillons et d'une luxuriante végétation. Elles arrivèrent enfin dans l'aile gauche du château. Elles continuèrent jusqu'au fond du couloir principal et attendirent devant la dernière porte.  
  
Celle ci s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et les élèves entrèrent. Fleur s'installa à une table au milieu de la salle, et Marie pris la place à côté d'elle, tandis que Cécilia se posa à une chaise de la rangée de gauche d'un air quelque peu boudeur, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à côté d'un charmant jeune homme blond aux yeux vert intenses qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris en chasse - Julien Verdot- elle se ravisa, afficha son plus beau sourire et ne décrocha pas un seul regard de toute l'heure à ses amies.  
  
Les élèves eurent bien entendu, le fameux discours à propos des examens de fin d'année, puis commencèrent à travailler... Malheureusement, le cour de Mr Demouge était toujours aussi ennuyeux...  
  
Mis à par le fait que Cécilia était hypnotisée par Adrien Junot, Fleur remarqua que, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans cette école, le professeur leur faisait de la théorie à propos d'un sortilège qui, lui sembla-t-il, avait plus sa place dans un cour de défense contre les forces du mal... En effet, il s'agissait d'un sortilège de désarmement relativement simple : "expelliarmus".  
  
L'heure suivante était un cours commun de potion avec les Cogiaer dans les salles du troisième étage. Fleur aimait beaucoup cette matière. De plus, son professeur était Mme Amiot, un excellent et très intéressant professeur.  
  
Les Cogiaer n'étaient pas encore arrivés lorsque les Biophysis entrèrent dans la salle. Cette fois, Cécilia se précipita dans la classe et observa avidement où s'asseyait Adrien, mais elle se posa finalement à côté de Marie, qui venait de s'installer à une table, lorsqu'elle vit que sa proie avait déjà un voisin... Où plutôt une voisine, dont Cécilia fusilla du regard chaque fois qu'elle le put... Fleur due se contenter d'une place au fond de la salle. Les Cogiaer arrivèrent enfin... Caroline et Gérémie la saluèrent, suivit de Lucas, qui s'installa à côté d'elle, alors que les places libres ne manquaient pas et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés :  
  
-Ca ne te dérange pas que je m'assois à côté de toi? demanda Lucas.  
  
-Non. Répondit simplement Fleur.  
  
Celle ci remarqua en passant, le regard complice de Cécilia, mais également celui des autres filles de la classe, qui par contre, n'avait plus rien d'amical, bien au contraire!  
  
Il était certes vrai que Lucas était joli garçon, mais étrangement, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sortir avec beaucoup de filles, et encore moins les draguer ou leur courir après... généralement, c'était plutôt l'inverse...  
  
Aussi, ce comportement soudainement assuré, refoulant ainsi sa timidité, l'alarma quelque peu... Mais non, il ne voulait pas la draguer, cela était certain! Sinon il ne serait pas aussi collant! Elle avait eu suffisamment d'expériences en tout genre pour le savoir! Simplement, elle le trouvait louche... "A se méfier" pensa t elle.   
  
Mme Amiot entra à son tour dans la salle. Après avoir une fois de plus énoncé le traditionnel discours au sujet de cette dernière année, ils préparèrent deux heures durant une potion afin de soigner le rhum...  
  
-Potion incontournable à connaître cette année! Expliqua Mme Amiot, vu l'hiver froid qui est prévu! Je suis sur que l'on vous interrogera dessus le jour des examens! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, cela vous servira toujours!  
  
Tandis qu'ils préparaient le remède, Lucas se pencha vers Fleur et lui demanda :  
  
- Bonjour au fait... tu vas bien?  
  
"Mais il est stupide où quoi?" pensa Fleur. Du moins il est très maladroit!  
  
- Oui ça va merci. Répondit Fleur.  
  
- Pas trop déçue que les vacances soient terminées?  
  
- Oh non. Les cours me manquaient terriblement, ces deux mois ont été insupportables! dit Fleur d'un ton plein d'exaspération... Je plaisante! S'empressa t elle d'ajouter, voyant l'expression que Lucas commençait à prendre... Mais oui les vacances manquent! Mais surtout parce que j'étais à Londres!  
  
- Comment à tu as fais pour travailler à Londres?  
  
- En écrivant à la banque bien sur! Je pourrais te donner l'adresse de Gringotts si tu veux. Mais tu sais, si tu veux y aller aussi, tu as le temps, les inscriptions ne se font qu'à partir de janvier! répondit elle   
  
Il fut quelque peu déconcerté puis repris :  
  
- Oui mais, tu as gardé des contacts avec des personnes que tu as connu là bas?  
  
Ca y était! Il remettait ça sur le tapis! Il n'allait pas être déçu!  
  
- Oui, Bill un ami... mon ami plus précisément...  
  
- Non mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir... ajouta t il avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix, je parlais de personnes importantes... comme Dumbledore par exemple...   
  
Bingo! Elle avait vue juste depuis le début! Il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle, mais simplement lui sous tirer des informations... "Il faudrait que je me renseigne à ton sujet mon petit, car tes questions m'ont l'air trop peu innocentes pour que je te fasse confiance..." pensa t elle... Finalement, son sens de la déduction ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça!   
  
- Tu crois franchement que Dumbledore viendrait me voir à Gringotts!? Pour me souhaiter la bienvenue en Angleterre peut être! Et je te trouve bien curieux, où du moins, que cette curiosité est bien ciblée, pour quelqu'un qui me connaît à peine...   
  
Il sentit qu'il allait se faire trahir et préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur la potion... Il se contenta d'en rester aux questions habituelles que les gens utilisent afin de faire plus ample connaissance...  
  
Le cours se termina enfin. Il était midi. Les élèves se levèrent et se précipitèrent hors de la classe. Fleur, Marie et Cécilia descendirent tranquillement les escaliers et se dirigèrent dans la verrière (c'était le nom de la grande salle, celle du jour de la rentrée des classes) puis s'installèrent à une table, aux côtés de deux jeunes hommes de Curacio, dont Marie dévorait des yeux...  
  
-Salut les filles! dit le premier, Adrien Chauvez, un grand garçon à la carrure très imposante d'un athlète,... content de vous revoir!   
  
En effet, Fleur connaissait bien Adrien et Arnaud, l'autre garçon d'un gabarit similaire. ils avaient sympathisés lors de leur troisième année, plus exactement le jour où Fleur avait joué son premier match : grâce à la chance du débutant, elle avait réussit à marquer quatre buts au gardien des Curacio, un grand de neuvième année à l'époque, qui était pourtant réputé infranchissable, mais aussi très prétentieux, ce qui valu à Fleur une abominable frayeur un mois durant, au point de se cacher chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages, ainsi qu'une profonde reconnaissance de la part de son petit frère... Adrien! Qui par la même occasion lui présenta Arnaud...  
  
-Alors, qui est le capitaine de votre équipe cette année? Vous avez repris les entraînements? demanda Arnaud.  
  
-C'est Julien Verdot. Et notre premier entraînement est fixé pour la fin du mois. Il me semble que c'est le lundi de la troisième semaine. Répondit Fleur tout en regardant Cécilia sursauter à l'entente du nom de sa nouvelle cible, et qui commençait à le chercher du regard, comme un chien de chasse... Il faudra également trouver un nouveau poursuiveur, repris t elle, puisque Carène est partie.  
  
-Heureusement, que les entraînements reprennent tard, car je suis déjà crevée et je sens que Julien va être très exigent cette année... il veut à tout pris qu'on garde la victoire! Expliqua Marie.  
  
-Même si Julien est un très bon batteur et bon capitaine, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez la garder... répondit Adrien, les yeux brillants de revanche.  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra... ajouta simplement Fleur, un sourire en coin.  
  
-En tout cas j'ai hâte de retrouver ma batte! Soupira Marie.  
  
Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien, lorsque Fleur aperçue sa soeur, Gabrielle, sortir de la verrière. Fleur s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons de table, se leva, et se précipita sur Gabrielle, entourée de ses amis de classe. Ceux ci la dévisagèrent quelques instant, puis continuèrent leurs discussions.  
  
- Je t'ai cherché hier soir... tu t'es couchée bien tôt... dit Fleur d'un ton légèrement accusateur, il faudrait que je te parle, c'est important, c'est à propos de ce dont je t'ai parlé hier...  
  
Gabrielle acquiesça de la tête, puis lui répondit :  
  
- en fin de journée alors... on se retrouve devant la fontaine...  
  
-d'accord, à ce soir alors...  
  
Puis Gabrielle se retourna et suivit ses amis...  
  
Fleur eut un léger pincement au coeur. En effet, depuis le début des vacances, elle l'avait sentit distante vis à vis d'elle... Même à la gare, elle avait été moins affectueuse qu'à l'ordinaire... Cela était peut être normal... A près tout, Gabrielle grandissait et pour l'instant, elle n'avait plus envie d'être aussi proche de sa grande soeur... cela s'arrangera sûrement plus tard... se rassura Fleur... Mais quand même...   
  
L'après midi se passa relativement bien, mis à part la quantité considérable de travail à faire pour un premier jour de cours... En fin d'après midi Fleur se rendit comme convenue au rendez vous. Elle alla vers Gabrielle qui attendait, assise sur le bord de la fontaine. Elles se dirigèrent vers la baie qui se situait derrière le château et les maisons, puis s'installèrent sur un banc isolé face à la mer. Après s'être assurée que personne se trouvait dans les parages, Fleur commença :  
  
- Ta rentrée s'est bien passée? Cette question était stupide mais elle n'arrivait pas à aborder directement le sujet...  
  
-Oui très bien... mais tu ne m'aurais pas fait venir là pour me demander ça...   
  
Gabrielle n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour du pot, Fleur le savait... Elle non plus en temps normal...  
  
-Bon... Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas une chose facile à expliquer... Elle s'arrêta un instant, comment pouvait elle lui dire... Comme tu dois sûrement l'avoir deviné par mes insinuations, Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu... Je le sais depuis le jour où Harry Potter est sorti du labyrinthe lors du tournoi avec le corps de Cédric Diggory, un autre champion, dans les bras...  
  
Gabrielle eut une mine effrayée... apparemment, elle n'était pas au courrant à propos de la fin du tournoi...  
  
-Et, comme je te l'avais expliqué, j'ai cherché à prendre contact avec Dumbledore, afin de lui faire savoir que j'était prête à rendre service, si il avait besoin de moi... Et j'ai réussis.  
  
Ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole, Gabrielle demanda d'une voix étouffée :  
  
- Tu as réussis à le voir?...  
  
- Oui, en effet...  
  
- Et alors?  
  
Fleur réfléchit un instant. Non, il était décidément trop tôt pour lui dire qu'elle faisait partie de l'ordre du Phénix... En plus, elle avait fait le serment de ne révéler ce secret à personne... Et encore moins de ce qu'elle devait faire...  
  
- Dumbledore m'a expliqué qu'il me préviendrait, certainement rapidement, vu la vitesse auxquelles vont les choses, mais qu'il ne fallait pas en parler, car le ministre anglais le surveillait de très près...  
  
- Mais pourquoi!? C'est pourtant très important!  
  
- Je sais... mais il ne veut rien savoir... Fleur eut un rictus. Il préfère s'imaginer que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes...   
  
Gabrielle avait l'aire sidérée... si cela la choquait déjà, ce n'était pas la peine de lui en dire plus... elle avait bien fait.  
  
- S'il te plait, promet moi que tu me diras si tu es engagée dans quelque chose, ou que tu as d'autres informations... réussis malgré tout à prononcer Gabrielle.  
  
Fleur acquiesça d'un signe de tête... Comme c'était moche et lâche de mentir à sa soeur qu'elle aimait temps... Fleur se sentait sale...  
  
Elles se levèrent et regagnèrent leurs maisons respectives.  
  
Lorsque Fleur arriva à destination, elle se dirigea tout de suite dans la salle de bain et pris une longue et brûlante douche, dans l'espoir d'évacuer tout ça... en vain.  
  
Elle en sortie quelques temps plus tard et regagna sa chambre. Lorsque les autres filles la virent, elles s'exclamèrent :  
  
-Te voila enfin! C'est pas trop tôt! On t'attendait! Viens on va à la caf'!  
  
La caf' était un simple bar dans le château, réservé à partir de 21heures aux 6èmes années et plus, puis vers 22 heures, seuls les 8 et 9ème années pouvaient rester le temps qu'ils voulaient. C'était le lieu de rendez vous de tous les élèves des maisons, où chacun mettait la musique qu'il désirait, et à partir de 22heures, l'alcool (payant bien entendu!) était autorisé aux élèves majeurs, mais dès que l'un d'eux commençait à devenir ivre, il devenait alors, par un sortilège bien trouvé, impossible pour lui de reprendre encore une boisson...   
  
Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur, et se posèrent à une table près d'Adrien et Arnaud. Cécilia se précipita au bar dès qu'elle repéra son Julien, et ne le quitta plus de la soirée. Fleur remarqua également que Lucas était présent lui aussi, et qu'il les épiait du regard.  
  
-Je crois que tu as un ticket avec lui. Dit simplement Marie.  
  
Fleur ne répondit pas, et Marie n'osa rien ajouter.  
  
Vers minuit, elles décidèrent de rentrer se coucher, malgré les protestations de Cécilia qui leur vociférait qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, elle était en train de conclure! Mais elle finit par se résignée, lorsque Fleur lui répondit simplement, que ça faisait mieux de le laisser sur sa faim...  
  
Les jours suivants furent assez semblables, et Fleur commençait à désespérer de ne pas recevoir d'instruction de la part de Dumbledore, d'autant plus que Lucas ne la lâchait toujours pas, attirant ainsi sur elles les regards noirs du "Lucas fan club"...  
  
Puis, un jour, alors qu'elle sortait de sa dernière heure de la journée, un hibou tout noir se posa sur son épaule... étrangement, il n'avait rien à la patte.  
  
-Je crois que tu t'es fais un ami commenta Cécilia d'un ton narquois...  
  
- Tu devrais peu être essayer de l'apprivoiser? dit Marie d'un ton naïf.  
  
-Je vais le ramener à la volière répondit Fleur. Je reviens.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut éloigné des autres, le hibou tendit la patte et une lettre apparut alors... Fleur la détacha, vérifia les environs, puis l'ouvrit et lu :  
  
Message du service concerné :   
  
Bonjour chère demoiselle,   
  
Nous espérons que vous avez fait bonne rentré,   
  
Nous souhaiterions que vous trouviez des informations à propos de ces noms : Catelet, Niccoterra, Meja, Descombes, Casagrande.  
  
Mme Maxime étant retournée à Londres, si vous obtenez des renseignements, veuillez, nous vous prions, ne pas écrire le destinataire sur cette lettre, ne citer aucun nom, et la rendre à ce hibou, qui restera ici jusqu'a ce que vous ayez quelque chose.  
  
Merci.  
  
A.D  
  
Une fois la lecture fini, la lettre s'enflamma.   
  
C'était tout!! Fleur n'en revenait pas. Mais elle ne devait pas faire que ça!  
  
Elle dut malgré tout se résigner à obéir...   
  
Aussi, dès le lendemain elle appris que les élèves portant ses noms étaient en 7ème et 8ème année à Cogiaer, sauf un à Aquartis, et que trois de ces personnes étaient inséparables. Tant mieux, ce serait plus facile de les surveiller.   
  
Le meilleur moment afin de réussir cette tâche, était celui où les jeunes se retrouvaient à la caf : en effet, dès qu'ils avaient un peu but, Fleur se mettait en quête d'informations, leurs paroles devenant plus facile... De plus, les garçons ne résistaient pas longtemps à son charme ravageur qu'elle savait utiliser sans ménage...   
  
Ainsi, elle appris également qu'ils avaient tous un points commun : de la famille en Angleterre, et que certains d'entres eux appréciaient et pratiquaient parfois la magie noire... Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Fleur les surveille d'encore plus près...  
  
Un jour, alors qu'elle sortait d'un cour de biologie avec Mme Caquenpois, au quatrième étage bâtiment droit, elle aperçue trois de ses cibles se glisser discrètement au fond d'un couloir...   
  
Fleur expliqua rapidement à ses amis qu'elle les rejoindraient dans leur maison un peu plus tard, car elle avait oublié son livre dans la salle de classe... Elle attendit qu'ils prennent les escaliers pour changer de direction et courut vers le couloir où les trois garçons avaient disparut... Enfin un peu d'action! Fleur sentait son excitation lui parcourir le corps...  
  
Elle entendit un bruit de porte se refermer à quelques mètres d'elle, et en déduit qu'ils étaient passés par la première porte sur son chemin. Elle se retrouva dans de petits escaliers en colimaçons, et perçu des bruits de pas éloignés. Elle continua sa descente, qui, trouva t elle, était bien longue, puis se retrouva dans un autre petit couloir isolé à priori au premier étage; elle ne connaissait pas bien cette partie du château. N'entendant plus rien, elle crue un instant qu'elle les avaient perdus. Elle soupira de frustration. Elle fit quelques pas et se retrouva alors juste derrière eux... Le plus grand des garçons se retourna alors, et la vit. Léger sursaut de Fleur. Il pressa le pas. Ce garçon lui avait glacé le sang... Il avait des yeux si pénétrants et froid...Fleur passa alors devant eux et continua son chemin tout droit, levant la tête et faisant mine de les snober.   
  
Elle sentait le regard des trois garçons peser sur elle.   
  
Elle risqua un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule : ils bifurquèrent dans le couloir de gauche. Fleur fit semblant de continuer, puis revint discrètement sur ses pas...  
  
Elle les suivait de loin maintenant car ils risquaient désormais de faire un peu plus attention. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur. A cet instant, Fleur eut une petite frayeur... L'avaient ils vu? L'attendaient ils? Elle soupira intérieurement lorsqu'elle les vit tapoter avec leur baguette sur le mur, faisant apparaître ainsi une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur... Fleur se faufila à travers, dès qu'ils franchirent l'ouverture.  
  
Elle attendit un instant, les surveillant du regard : ils se dirigeaient discrètement vers le bois. Elle repris enfin sa traque, changea quelque peu de direction lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la lisière, afin de ne pas être vu au cas où ils se retourneraient, puis se mis à les suivrent...  
  
Elle ne savait plus de quel sentiment elle bouillonnait intérieurement... un mélange de peur et d'excitation, avec peut être une pointe de curiosité... Elle avait déjà connue cette sensation, et elle aimait ça. C'était dans ce sentiment là que son courage se trouvait et qu'elle se surpassait. Aussi, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bois, elle n'hésita pas à continuer. Elle pressa le pas et s'engouffra un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité des arbres...   
  
Ils avaient l'air de connaître leur chemin, car ils marchaient d'un pas sûr à travers les profondeurs, en faisant très attention à ne pas faire de bruit tout en surveillant leurs arrières, ce qui ne rendait la tâche de Fleur que plus difficile.  
  
-Stop! Chuchota l'un des garçons. Il regarda dans les alentours et se mis à écouter... j'ai entendu du bruit...  
  
Le sang de Fleur se figea. Elle n'était qu'a une dizaine mètres derrière eux... Elle s'accroupie alors dans les fourrés, priant pour ne pas qu'ils la remarquent... Au pire, elle pouvait toujours hurler et faire comme si ils l'avaient surpris au petit coin... pensa t elle... Mais bonjour la réputation après... De plus, elle savait que ce n'était pas très plausible... elle retint son souffle.  
  
Le jeune homme avança dans sa direction, tout en observant les alentours... Soudain, le deuxième lui dit :  
  
-C'est bon il n'y à rien! Tu te fais trop de soucis à chaque fois... Tu sais bien que cette forêt est occupée par de nombreuses bestioles!   
  
-Tu as sûrement raison, répondit le premier, résigné... mais tout de même, j'aurais juré qu'on était suivi...  
  
Ils continuèrent donc à avancer, accélérant de plus en plus leur marche, tout en faisant bien attention à faire de nombreux détours à travers bois. Fleur avait eut du mal à se décider à repartir... son coeur battait à tout rompre... Une fille seule contre trois garçons qui plus est, adeptes de la magie noire, tous perdus dans les bois... le match serait très inégal si elle se faisait prendre...  
  
Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière et s'installèrent sous un petit chêne isolé. Leur position était bien choisit : en effet, ils pouvaient ainsi surveiller tous les alentours et parler sans se faire entendre... Fleur due donc rester dans le bois, à l'abri sous les arbres bas et les buissons... Elle réfléchie un instant au moyen d'écouter leur conversation sans se rapprocher d'eux ni se faire prendre, glissant machinalement sa main dans sa poche, dans l'espoir de trouver se qu'elle cherchait qui pourrait régler ce problème... Ouf! Elle l'avait emmené! Elle sortie un petit tube en plastique rose et mou... l'oreille à rallonge que Bill lui avait donné! Elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé mais elle la gardait précieusement dans sa poche, en cas de besoin... là, aucun doute, elle l'avait trouvé le besoin!  
  
Elle mis une extrémité dans son oreille, et laissa se dérouler le fin tuyau. Elle fut effarée. Elle entendait aussi bien que si elle se trouvait à coté d'eux!  
  
-Alors, qu'avez vous appris de plus? Prononça une voix grave.  
  
-Mon père m'a expliqué que le Lord est de retour... Mon oncle était déjà à ses côtés, et mon père va bientôt le rejoindre, mais qu'il restera en France... répondit une seconde voix plus aigue.  
  
-Le mien m'a dit presque la même chose... continua la troisième voix, il m'a également proposé de devenir un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres, puisque je suis devenu majeur, et mon père pense que j'en suis capable...   
  
-Et tu as répondu quoi? dit la deuxième voix.  
  
-Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse... ma mère me trouve trop jeune, et je suis son unique fils, donc elle s'inquiète pour moi... Mais je pense que j'irai à la réunion qui à lieu dans dix jours...  
  
-elle se trouve où déjà? je vais y aller moi aussi... mon père m'as dit que je devais devenir un mangemort si je voulais faire honneur à la famille...  
  
-Elle à lieu à Belleplage, la ville de sorciers où l'on va tout les mois, dans l'entrepôt près du port...  
  
-La ferme bande d'abrutis! Ça va pas de prononcer tout ça à haute voix! Déjà que vous avez dit de la date! S'énerva la voix grave... et vous voulez devenir Mangemort!  
  
-Excuse nous... ça nous à échappé... dit la voix aigue d'un ton misérable.  
  
-On est vraiment désolé... ajouta l'autre.  
  
-Et arrêtez de vous excusez! Ayez un peu de caractère merde! Je me demande comment vos parents ont put vous autorisez à assister à cette réunion! Continua la voix grave. On voit que ce n'est pas eux qui vous supportent à longueur de journée! La discussion est finit pour ce soir... Bientôt, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous réunir pour récolter des nouvelles et surtout plus le droit de parler de tout ça dans un lieu si peu sécurisé...   
  
Lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots, il se leva et observa d'un regard profond les fourrés... Fleur se recroquevilla autant qu'elle le put...   
  
Elle n'en revenait pas... Elle les savaient un peu glauque sur les bords mais à se point! Encore jeunes et déjà si sombres... Elle se dépêcha de ranger son oreille à rallonge, puis attendit avec tension que les garçons repartent... Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle osa enfin se relever et rentra le plus rapidement possible à sa maison... Il fallait absolument qu'elle écrive une lettre! Elle pressa le pas et se précipita à la volière.   
  
Le hibou noir vola vers elle et se posa sur son épaule... Il avait l'air content de la revoir. Elle sortie un bout de parchemin et griffonna ces quelques mots :   
  
Avis au service concerné :   
  
découverte majeure, délais très court,   
  
capable de m'en occuper seule,   
  
demande autorisation d'agir...  
  
Fleur attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou. Celui ci s'envola aussitôt et disparut quelques instants plus tard à l'horizon...  
  
Fleur espéra de tout coeur que la lettre arriverait à temps, et que Dumbledore lui ferait confiance... Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment expliquée la situation...   
  
Et Mme Maxime qui n'était pas là... Puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle devait s'en occuper seule. Après tout elle était une championne du tournoi, et avait affronté des situations très dangereuses... Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter : elle allait simplement espionner quelques mangemorts... De plus, sa soeur l'ignorait presque, donc si ça se passait mal, ce n'était pas si grave...se rassura t elle, septique. Il fallait juste un peu de préparation avant, et il lui restait encore dix jours.   
  
Elle rentra dans sa maison et se posa dans un fauteuil, se débarrassa des dernières feuilles qui lui restaient dans les cheveux, puis réfléchit aux sortilèges et autres sorts dont elle aurait besoin, en attendant que ses amis finissent de se préparer pour aller à la caf'...  
  
Sa soirée fut assez agréable, bien qu'elle eut un léger frisson en voyant les trois garçons des bois entrer dans la caf', mais ils ne firent aucunement attention à elle, ce qui la soulagea considérablement.  
  
Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêchée de rire, lorsque Arnaud fut quelque peu saoul et écouta avidement tout en approuvant, Marie - elle aussi plus joyeuse qu'a l'ordinaire- qui lui faisait un discours avec une concentration impressionnante, entre deux gorgées de bièraubeurre, à propos de l'effet de l'alcool sur les jeunes...  
  
Le Lendemain, Fleur alla à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait près de la verrière, et chercha un livre au sujet du sortilège de désillusion.   
  
-Dit donc, c'est rare de te voir te transformer en rat de bibliothèque! Commenta Cécilia d'un ton narquois... Fleur sourit...  
  
-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet endroit, c'était avant de partir à Poudlard... repris Cécilia ...tu cherches quoi au juste?  
  
-Un simple livre sur les filtres d'amour... je voulais te préparer une potion pour ton Julien, comme ça, tu arrêterais de nous en parler à longueur de journée et cela te permettrait de te concentrer un peu plus dans ton travail, et par la même occasion, nous de même... je voulais te faire une surprise, mais bon... répondit Fleur, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix...  
  
Cécilia lui répondit par une grimace.  
  
Fleur trouva finalement "le petit livre du parfait espion" bien caché au fond d'une étagère.  
  
Elle ne quitta dès lors plus ce livre. Elle étudiait la théorie dès qu'elle le pouvait, et s'entraînait le matin dans la salle de bain à la pratique... Elle avait encore du mal à se désillusionnée complètement, et on voyait encore un bras ainsi que les jambes lorsqu'elle le pratiquait habillée... heureusement il lui restait encore cinq jours... Mais ce qui la travaillait le plus, c'était la lettre contenant la réponse de Dumbledore à propos de sa demande... il fallait à tout pris qu'elle la reçoit au plus vite... Quelle que soit la réponse...  
  
Ce jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Il ne restait plus que quatre jours, et elle avait encore du mal à maîtriser le sortilège... Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de régler les derniers défauts, car elle risquait d'être freiné dans son apprentissage si elle s'attardait, à cause des entraînements de quidditch qui reprenaient dans trois jours...   
  
Il était 23 heures. Fleur rentrait seule dans sa maison, pour cause d'un surplus de fatigue tandis que Marie et Cécilia étaient restées à la caf', lorsque le hibou noir se posa sur son épaule.  
  
Elle devient légèrement nerveuse... Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir à ce moment là...  
  
Elle décrocha la lettre lorsqu'il tendit la patte, puis celui ci s'envola et reparti dans le noir, laissant Fleur rentrer à l'intérieur et se poser dans son fauteuil. Elle contempla la lettre d'un air grave, puis hésita un instant à l'ouvrir... Et si la réponse était non? Elle pris une profonde inspiration, enleva le cachet, puis lut :  
  
Réponse du service concerné :   
  
Bonsoir,   
  
Veuillez faire part à Mme Maxime de votre rapport dès son retour.  
  
Vous avez l'autorisation d'agir.   
  
Faites attention à vous  
  
A.D


	3. 3,2,1

On est toujours aussi contente que l'histoire vous plaise, et un grand merci pour vos reviews!

Merci également à Marie qui corrige toutes nos fautes! On t'es vraiment reconnaissante!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : 3-2-1

Le temps était magnifique et la chaleur au rendez vous, pour un dimanche de septembre. Nos trois amies, marchaient tranquillement en direction de la ville des sorciers : Belleplage, qui se situait à une vingtaines de minutes de Beauxbâtons.   
  
- Ca fait du bien de sortir un peu du château... en plus, j'aime beaucoup Belleplage, c'est charmant, il y à plein de monde et de boutiques sympa! dit Marie.   
  
-Oui en effet... je crois que je vais m'installer là bas l'année prochaine... Ajouta Cécilia d'un air pensif. Mais j'espère qu'il ne fera pas toujours aussi chaud! On est en septembre tout de même!  
  
Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, puis Fleur annonça :  
  
-Au fait, Félicitation, je suis fière de toi pour ton élection en tant que déléguée! Et le fait que tu ais littéralement écrasé Anne Chabre me plait encore plus!   
  
-Alors, heureuse?! Continua Cécilia.   
  
-Oui... mais en fait, je crois que tu avais raison Cécilia, à la longue ça va me taper sur les nerfs... Voyant que les deux autres filles la regardaient d'un air ahurit, elle s'expliqua... Oui, en effet, les résultats ont été connus ce matin, et j'ai déjà dus régler trois conflits de gamins de première année!  
  
-Ah! Je t'avais prévenue! Et Fleur avant moi! s'exclama Cécilia d'une voix triomphante.  
  
-T'es pas du genre chiante toi alors! Commenta Fleur, d'un petit rire.  
  
-Oui, c'est bon... répondit Marie légèrement bougon... En tout cas, j'ai hâte de reprendre le quidditch! Ca me manque maintenant! continua t elle afin de changer de sujet.  
  
-Oui à moi aussi... mais j'ai surtout envie de savoir comment Julien va s'y prendre en temps que capitaine... dit Fleur, perplexe.  
  
-Au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant au poste de poursuiveur... déclara Cécilia d'une voix intéressée.  
  
-Non, mais on va s'en occuper cette semaine je suppose. Pourquoi? Interrogea Fleur d'un ton dégagé.  
  
-Et bien, à vrai dire, ce poste m'intéresserait bien... répondit Cécilia d'une voix mystérieuse.  
  
-Mais tu as peur de l'altitude! Et de te casser un ongle ou d'abîmer ton brushing par la même occasion! Ricana Marie.  
  
Cécilia fit une grimace pour toute réponse.  
  
-C'est parce que Julien est fan de quidditch que tu portes un intérêt soudain à ce sport, je suppose... dit Fleur d'une voix soupçonneuse... et ne me regarde pas comme si je t'apprenais que le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête, je te connais par coeur à ce sujet...  
  
Cécilia, résignée, avoua :  
  
-C'est bon, vous avez trouvé... de toute façon, c'était pas difficile... ajouta elle, boudeuse.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu en arrives là?! Questionna Marie, t'as pas besoin de te donner tant de mal, tu lui plais déjà!   
  
-Ben justement, il est là le problème... expliqua Cécilia accablée, aucun garçon ne m'a résisté aussi longtemps jusque là, alors ça va pas, je commence à désespérer, car c'est pas normal qu'il ne se passe rien!  
  
-On à tous un moment de gloire... le tien est peu être passé... répondit Fleur d'un air faussement désolé...  
  
-Vas te faire voir! Répondit aussi sec Cécilia.  
  
Elles explosèrent de rire.  
  
-Attends un peu, il te résistera pas longtemps tu verras... repris Fleur, vu la façon dont il te dévore des yeux en cour...   
  
-Oui, je me demande même comment il arrive à prendre des notes en même temps! S'interrogea Maire, tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-En fait, expliqua timidement Cécilia, il me les demande à la fin de chaque cours...  
  
-Ben tu vois, il est pas si hostile que ça! s'exclama Fleur, surprise par cette révélation; il sait peu être pas comment te faire comprendre que tu lui plais aussi, c'est tout! Ou encore mieux, si ça se trouve, il n'a même pas encore compris que tu t'intéressais à lui!  
  
-Pourtant c'est pas difficile de s'en rendre compte! Ils sont cons ces mecs parfois! Soupira Marie.  
  
-En parlant de mecs qui savent pas s'y prendre, dit Cécilia, un sourire en coin, il à l'air de bien t'aimer ce petit Lucas... Moi qui le prenais pour quelqu'un d'incapable de vouloir une fille...  
  
-Là, pour vouloir Fleur, il la veut! Renchérit Marie.  
  
-Eh! Lâchez moi avec lui! Il ne m'intéresse pas... et il est trop collant par dessus le marché... se défendit Fleur.  
  
-C'est toi qui vois...ajouta Cécilia, son sourire narquois s'agrandissant.  
  
-En parlant du loup! Salut vous trois! dit Marie d'une voix claironnante.  
  
-Salut! répondit Caroline, suivit de Gérémie et bien entendu Lucas...  
  
-On se retrouve tout à l'heure au pub? demanda Cécilia.  
  
-Ok, pas de problème, à tout à l'heure alors! fit Gérémie.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça! S'indigna Fleur, On leur parle trois fois dans l'année et tu les invites, comme si c'était des potes de toujours!  
  
Cécilia la regarda d'un air malicieux, puis répondit :   
  
- C'est fou ce que tu es associable... Il faut faire connaissance avec les gens, ça enrichit notre existence...  
  
- C'est ça, je te crois...  
  
- En plus il est bien foutu... continua Cécilia tout en le regardant s'éloigner. Mais je me demande comment il fait pour garder son pull par une chaleur pareille! Il doit être vraiment pudique!... Dommage pour toi Fleur... Remarque, ça s'arrange vite...  
  
-Bon, c'est fini avec lui maintenant! répondit Fleur, s'emportant quelque peu, t'attends quoi au juste?  
  
-Ho, arrête de faire ta frustrée! Je veux seulement que tu parles, et plus si affinité, avec Lucas, parce que ça te ferais du bien un peu d'amour, tout simplement! Tu t'imagines quand même pas qu'on n'avait pas remarqué que tu étais triste et amère depuis quelques temps! La voix de Cécilia se radoucie... Tu veux pas nous dire pourquoi, OK, et on respecte ton choix, on t'embête pas avec ça, mais c'est le rôle des amies d'essayer de te remonter le moral, et on fait comme on peu...  
  
Fleur fut touchée et se sentit gênée... elle rougit légèrement et baissa la tête afin de cacher son émotion... Pour une fois, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre... Des personnes faisaient attention à ce qu'elle avait au fond du coeur... Elle n'en revenait pas... Fleur ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa mère décédée, et de tous ses autres soucis... Elles ne connaissaient rien d'elle, mais elles essayaient malgré tout de la soulager... Même si elle savait que Lucas ne s'intéressait pas à elle pour ce à quoi les autres pensaient...  
  
Heureusement, elles arrivèrent à Belleplage, et pour couper court à ce malaise naissant, Cécilia se précipita dans les boutiques, les entraînant avec elle dans l'achat de robes et autres tenues d'été. "Mais enfin! Tu as encore neuf mois devant toi avant de pouvoir les porter!"   
  
Puis, après avoir vidé toutes les boutiques des quatre avenues contenant les plus grands magasins de la ville, elles partirent se promener sur l'immense plage de sable blanc... Elles aimaient bien marcher pieds nus sur le sable, et sentir les vagues les chatouiller doucement ...   
  
Mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bout, le coeur de Fleur se serra... Sur la falaise qui dominait la plage, se dressait un entrepôt sombre et triste, malgré l'éblouissante lumière...   
  
Pour le chemin du retour, elles remontèrent par les escaliers escarpés de cette falaise, et se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres du bâtiment... Fleur proposa à ses amies d'en faire le tour, sous prétexte de curiosité...   
  
-Toi et ton âme d'aventurière...! Soupira Cécilia.  
  
-En plus il est très lugubre... j'en ais la chaire de poule... ajouta Marie.  
  
Fleur n'ajouta rien. Son regard s'obscurci...  
  
Elles se promenèrent donc quelques temps autour de l'entrepôt, Fleur inscrivant dans sa mémoire toutes les issus possibles et les fenêtres accessibles, puis rentrèrent en direction du centre ville.   
  
Fleur était soucieuse, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Elle était submergée de pensées qui étouffaient son esprit, telles que "et si ça se passait mal?", mais secoua finalement la tête pour essayer de les faire partir.  
  
-Tu chasses les mouches Fleur?! Dit Cécilia d'un ton moqueur  
  
-Ha, c'est ça d'avoir 18 ans, on commence à dégénérer... Mais à ce point! Renchérie Marie.  
  
Elles se mirent à rire et continuèrent à se charrier en chemin.  
  
C'était fou à quel point ses amies arrivaient aussi facilement à lui changer les idées... Elle avait de la chance de les connaître...  
  
Elles arrièrent enfin au "Pub de la loutre de mer", un petit bar rétro mais convivial, où elles retrouvèrent leurs trois compagnons qui les attendaient à une table, en sirotant leurs boissons.  
  
Ces deux heures en leur compagnie se passèrent bien. Lucas n'osa pas lui poser de questions au sujet de l'Angleterre, car il les réservait généralement pour les cours de potion, et se contenta donc d'être comme à son habitude, c'est à dire, de ne parler que très peu et d'observer les gens d'un regard profond...  
  
Fleur remarqua cependant que c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, qu'il portait un T shirt à manche courte, mais étrangement, il était resté constamment les bras croisés, une main sur son bras gauche...  
  
Ils rentrèrent de bonne heure, car ils avaient tous encore beaucoup de travail à faire, mais se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard au repas.  
  
Fleur refusa d'aller à la caf' ce soir là, prétextant une surcharge de devoirs, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, et passa donc sa soirée au salon commun, dans son fauteuil habituel, face à la fenêtre.  
  
Elle aimait y être à cette heure ci, car c'était le seul moment où la pièce était vide. En effet, les plus jeunes étaient déjà couchés, et les autres profitaient de la caf'.  
  
Elle était restée afin d'organiser sa sortie à l'entrepôt : elle avait décidée qu'à la fin du repas, elle annoncerait à Cécilia et Marie qu'elle devrait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, puis voir Mme Maxime dans son bureau à propos de certaines options, ce qui était tout à fait plausible, puisque personne, mis à part elle, ne savait que la proviseur était partie depuis plus d'une semaine déjà... Aussi, les autres ne feraient pas attention à son absence à la caf, et il suffirait à Fleur de mettre des oreillers sous ses draps et tirer les rideaux du lit à baldaquin pour que ses compagnes de dortoir pensent qu'elle dorme lorsqu'elles rentreraient...  
  
Pour ce qui était du sortilège de désillusion, elle était enfin arrivée à un résultat convenable, et les derniers petits détails seraient bientôt réglés.  
  
Elle réfléchit donc au moyen d'entrer dans l'entrepôt, puis replongea dans son livre "du parfait espion". A près quelques temps, sentant la fatigue s'installée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre pour soulager ses yeux...  
  
Son sang fit un tour... Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu un visage derrière la fenêtre... Elle se précipita dehors et aperçue une silhouette se réfugier dans les bois... Un nom lui sauta aux yeux... Lucas...   
  
Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais, elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, car depuis la rentrée scolaire il la surveillait, parfois même jusqu'à la suivre... D'ailleurs, c'était devenue une distraction pour elle d'essayer de le semer...  
  
Mais là, s'en était trop... Il dépassait les bornes... l'espionner le soir, dans sa maison... "La chasse aux informations est ouverte" pensa Fleur, le regard noir et grave...  
  
Aussi, se fut avec une détermination féroce que, dès le lendemain soir, Fleur et Marie se rendirent à la caf'.... Cécilia n'avait put venir ce soir là, car elle était trop occupée à un cours particulier d'anatomie détaillée -qui devait être au départ, un simple cour d'histoire de la magie-, donné par un certain Julien... "Ah celle la j'vous jure!"  
  
Dès le début de soirée, Fleur laissa Marie en compagnie d'Adrien et Arnaud, et vint se poser près de Lucas, qui se trouvait à une table isolé, sous le regard ravi de Marie...  
  
Il fut quelque peu surpris de la voir l'aborder, mais il lui fit une place à ses côtés...  
  
-Salut! dit Fleur d'une voix délicieuse, accompagné de son plus beau sourire, je ne te dérange pas j'espère?   
  
-Non, bien sur que non, s'empressa t il de répondre, l'air enchanté. Tu veux boire quelque chose? Je te l'offre! Et c'est de bon coeur!  
  
-Oui, s'il te plais, merci... continua t elle, avec un regard foudroyant "je vais te faire boire jusqu'à ce que tu me livres tous tes petits secrets mon chéri..." pensa t elle, bouillonnant intérieurement de rage, tandis qu'il attendait au comptoir. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, deux verres à la main.  
  
-A la tienne! dit il joyeusement.  
  
-Oui, merci! fit elle, faussement aimable.  
  
Dès qu'elle put, elle vida le contenu dans une plante à côté, mais se fut un des seuls dont elle pensa à vider...  
  
Ils commencèrent ainsi à discuter, au début des cours, puis des dernières performances de quidditch, en passant par divers autres sujets...   
  
Sans que Fleur s'en rende compte, son attitude fausse se relâcha petit à petit et elle retrouva en parti son naturel, au fur et à mesure que leur discussion avançait...   
  
Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous ce jour: pour une fois, il avait l'air insouciant, joyeux (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait dû au hasard, étant donné le nombre de verres vides qui s'entassaient à leurs table...), mais surtout, il était souriant, bavard et agréable... Son regard n'était plus aussi noir et profond... Cette obscurité s'était dissipée pour laisser place à une lueur d'espoir...   
  
Ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et de rien, mais ils riaient beaucoup et s'amusaient bien, de telle sorte que, sur le moment, elle en oublia pourquoi elle était venue lui parler...  
  
Puis, enivrés par cette euphorie et par les effets de l'alcool, ils en vinrent à parler de leurs parents et de leur vie après Beauxbâtons...  
  
-Alors, tu veux toujours être guérisseuse et donner corps et âme à la science! Vive le progrès!! S'emballa Lucas, qui commençait à ne plus vraiment comprendre se qu'il disait...  
  
- Et oui! Y en faut bien!! Et toi?  
  
- Moi j'fais études supérieurs d'attaque et défense magiques!   
  
- Tu vas les faire où? A Marseille ? C'est une des meilleures écoles!   
  
- Ha non pas possible, ya trop d'moldus! Mes parents n'aimeraient pas.  
  
Fleur redescendit tout à coup sur terre  
  
-Quoi! Y zaiment pas les moldus! Mais c'est du racisme! S'indigna Fleur.  
  
-Je te le fais pas dire! Mais chuuuuuuuuutttttt! Fit il, un doigt sur sa bouche...  
  
C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire! En plus, il en riait, comme un imbécile! Ses propos choquèrent Fleur... Elle ne savait plus quoi faire... Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça... pas maintenant, pas juste après de nombreux fous rires et une soirée agréable...  
  
Prise de panique, elle lui dit précipitamment qu'il était tard et qu'elle devait rentrer... Il s'en rendit à peine compte, l'alcool commençant à lui tourner un peu trop la tête... Il préférait scotcher son verre vide qu'il tenait à la main, tout en ricanant...  
  
Fleur se dépêcha de quitter le château, et dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans sa maison, elle se précipita dans son lit... Heureusement, les autres dormaient déjà, où n'étaient pas encore rentrées...   
  
Elle s'allongea toute habillée dans ses draps et fixa les tentures de son lit. Elle avait besoin de faire le point...   
  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette révélation l'avait autant effrayée... Elle s'en doutait pourtant que Lucas était louche... Mais peu être espérait elle que ses soupçons étaient sans fondements? Peu être était ce le fait qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un de son entourage direct? Elle n'en savait rien... tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Lucas et ses parents étaient sûrement des Mangemorts, ou du moins des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres...   
  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Fleur... Cela faisait longtemps...   
  
Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il lui demandait constamment des informations à propos de son séjour à Londres, pourquoi il était toujours en manche longue et qu'il cachait son bras, pourquoi il la surveillait... Fleur s'horrifia...Et si il savait? Non, ce n'était pas possible... Personne ici n'était au courrant, à part Mme Maxime, qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre... Pas même sa soeur! Cela rassura quelque peu Fleur... Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, donc il pouvait juste se contenter de se douter de quelque chose... Elle soupira entre deux sanglots étouffés.  
  
"Encore une personne de plus qui va souffrir et faire souffrir à cause du Mage noir..." pensa t elle, amère. Comment un seul individu pouvait être à l'origine de tant de haine et de misère...   
  
Elle ne savait plus que faire... Combien de personnes, rangés du coté des forces obscures, allait elle encore découvrir? Fallait il abandonner son projet ? Elle avait le sentiment d'être perdue et sentait déjà sa force et son courage la quitter...   
  
Des larmes coulèrent de plus belle...  
  
Elle s'endormit des heures plus tard, après l'alternance de nombreuses périodes de réflexions et de moments de colères intérieur...   
  
Elle tomba finalement dans un sommeil agité... Le réveil fut difficile le lendemain matin... Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle avait tout oubliée, comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé...   
  
Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle rejoint Marie et Cécilia au petit déjeuner, un sourire d'extase illuminant le visage de la brune, que les souvenirs ressurgirent...  
  
-Ben tu vois! T'as bien fait de lui demander qu'il t'explique les cours! s'exclama Marie toute joyeuse, J'espère que tu ne nous l'as pas trop fatigué le Julien, car l'entraînement commence ce soir! Ha te voila toi! S'interrompie t elle en voyant Fleur arriver. Salut ! bien dormis?  
  
Fleur répondit par un simple signe de tête.  
  
La journée se passa relativement bien, mis à part le regard vide et la dépression de Fleur, de même que cette sensation glacée qui lui traversait le corps chaque fois qu'elle croisait Lucas ainsi que son anxiété face aux évènements prochains et son manque de sommeil.... Toute cette accumulation la transformait en un zombie ambulant.  
  
-Fleur, c'est fou ce que tu es pâle aujourd'hui! dit Marie d'une voix inquiète tandis qu'elles allaient au terrain de quidditch, qui terminait cette longue et éprouvante journée... qu'est ce qui se passe!? Ca c'est mal passé avec Lucas?  
  
Fleur ne répondit pas et resta dans ses sombres pensées.  
  
Elle sentait ses larmes arriver... Elle aurait finalement préféré rester dans l'ignorance, mais elle avait voulut s'intéresser au monde, en prendre parti, se sentir utile, mais toutes ses belles idées s'étaient effondrées...  
  
Elle avait joué les détectives, croyant que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre un jour, mais ce qu'elle avait appris à propos de Lucas l'avait bouleversée...   
  
Pourquoi prenons nous conscience des choses seulement une fois que ça touche à notre entourage! Elle le savait pourtant! Sa mère en avait fait les frais lors du premier règne du seigneur des ténèbre! C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'était engagée dans l'ordre! A croire que ça ne lui avait pas suffis...  
  
Marie sentit sa détresse, et la pris dans ses bras...   
  
-Tu sais, dit Fleur d'une voix étranglée, j'ai appris quelque chose de vraiment moche à propos de Lucas... C'est bizarre, parce que ça ne me touchait pas autant lorsque il s'agissait d'autres personnes, mais là, c'est différent... Je le connais à peine, mais je le connais quand même... C'est mon voisin de classe! Et on a passé une soirée formidable en plus! J'étais en train de découvrir que c'était quelqu'un de génial, mais en fait il est pas si bien que ça... Elle émis un rire amère puis repris : Le fait de savoir ça me démoralise... Le pire c'est que je me doutais qu'il était pas clair! Mais ça fait quand même quelque chose...  
  
Marie écoutait, patiemment, comme une mère écoutant et consolant son enfant... Fleur ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter de telle sorte...   
  
Finalement, Marie repris :  
  
-Tu sais, je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça... Je me sens coupable de t'avoir un peu forcer la main avec lui... Les gens ne sont pas toujours comme on se l'imagine... C'est triste... soupira t elle. Mais il faut que tu arrives à passer au dessus, à oublier l'ancien Lucas... Quitte à ce que tu ne lui parles plus pendant quelques temps... Faire semblant de ne pas te souvenir de ce qui c'est passé en quelque sorte... pour cela je ne me fais pas de soucis tu es très douée en la matière...  
  
Elles eurent toutes deux un léger rire  
  
-Tu sais, tu n'y es pour rien à propos de Lucas... expliqua tristement Fleur, c'est entièrement de ma faute...   
  
Marie serra plus fort son étreinte, comme pour lui donner du courage.  
  
-En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'aide, repris Marie, par pitié, au lieu de te noyer dans ta tristesse, dit le nous! Tu sais très bien que l'on ne te forcera pas à nous raconter... On te consolera dans l'ignorance, mais parfois, juste un peu de soutien et de réconfort permettent de remonter la pente...Allez, courage Fleur! Tu es une aventurière, une battante! Ne te laisse pas abattre...Tout le monde à des hauts et des bas... Ca va passer... Il faut juste que tu aies de la volonté! Allez Fleur... continua t elle d'une voix suppliante... Moi je crois en toi, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber!  
  
Fleur soupira. Les paroles de Marie la réconfortèrent... Il était vrai qu'avoir quelqu'un qui vous soutient soulageait énormément...  
  
Marie avait au moins réussit à son insu à lui faire prendre conscience, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de tout laissé tomber comme ça. Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance, et elle devait lui faire honneur... Et puis elle ne devait pas prendre l'évènement de la veille autant à coeur... Ca l'avait surprise, mais maintenant, il fallait que tout cela cesse, qu'elle prenne sur elle... Elle savait que l'avenir lui réservait encore plein d'évènements dans ce genre, alors elle n'allait pas flancher maintenant...  
  
"Ne pas prendre autant à coeur mon boulot et mon entourage" se répéta t elle plusieurs fois dans sa tête.  
  
L'entraînement de quidditch permis au moins à Fleur de se changer les idées, et lui fit reprendre quelques couleurs, malgré l'orage qui s'abattit sur les joueurs après seulement vingt minutes de jeu... Mais la pluie ne fit pas céder Julien, et ils durent continuer encore une heure durant à apprendre de nouvelles figures...  
  
Lorsqu'elles purent enfin rentrer dans leur maison, trempées jusqu'aux os, Marie alla la première à la salle de bain, tandis que Fleur s'égouttait sur son lit, tout en frissonnant de froid.  
  
-Change toi vite! Tu vas tomber malade! s'exclama Cécilia en voyant Fleur.  
  
-C'est bon, c'est gentil mais t'inquiètes pas pour moi... Par contre, tu aurais tes somnifères? Car j'ai très mal dormis la nuit dernière et j'ai besoin de repos...  
  
-Tout de suite?  
  
-Juste après ma douche plutôt... Donc ne m'attendez pas pour le repas, je ne mangerai pas...  
  
Après avoir enfin put accéder à la douche, Fleur avala la petite pilule bleue puis se lova dans ses draps.   
  
Demain. Une nuit et c'était demain... Il fallait être forte... Elle y arriverait... Elle devait arrêter de se faire submerger par ses sentiments... Ne plus se laisser aller...   
  
Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que Fleur s'endormit dans un profond sommeil.


	4. voici venu le jour que l'on craignait ta...

Bonjour très cher lecteur! Merci de venir nous lire! Et mille fois merci à Laure, Lessien Linw, steed, Tom, Marie (mais pas que pour le review très chère correctrice!), dark moony, lula, so,moonchilds, lulublack, et Mary Larry (whaou! la liste s'est allongée!! très heureuses) pour vos précèdents reviews! C'est vraiment très encourageant! Nous revoici donc pour un quatrième et nouveau chapitre en companie de notre petite Fleur!  
  
Nous espèrons que ce chapitre vous plaira... bonne lecture!  
  
**Chapitre 4 : Voici venu le jour que l'on craignait tant hier...**  
  
Fleur se réveilla reposée. Cette nuit de sommeil sans rêve lui avait fait le plus grand bien, même si elle se sentait légèrement enrhumée #merci Julien#.   
  
Elle avait repris du poil de la bête, et, après réflexion, avait trouvé sa réaction vis à vis de Lucas quelque peu exagérée...   
  
Depuis quand se laissait elle abattre aussi facilement!? Elle s'était fait emporter par des futilités... Erreur du débutant... Elle était vraiment trop sensible parfois!...   
  
"Tant que ça ne se voit pas..." soupira t elle.   
  
"Mais quand même", pensa amèrement Fleur "Je ne voulais pas ça pour Lucas..."   
  
Ce jour que Fleur attendait depuis longtemps maintenant, tantôt avec crainte, tantôt avec excitation, était arrivé, bons grés, mal grés...   
  
Mais, aujourd'hui, elle se sentait prête à tout affronter. Ce sentiment étrange d'excitation et de peur recommençait affluer dans ses veines... Ce dernier évènement l'avait rappelé à l'ordre et lui avait au moins permis de redoubler de prudence envers son entourage...   
  
Elle était déterminée. Inquiète, mais déterminée.  
  
La journée défila à toute vitesse. Elle fit de son mieux pour paraître sereine et détendue, même si intérieurement elle frissonnait d'elle ne savait quel sentiment, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait...  
  
Elle croisa Lucas en milieu d'après midi, qui recommençait à la suivre de loin une fois de plus, mais elle l'ignora et arriva même à se maîtriser parfaitement lorsqu'il tenta de lui parler, malgré l'envie rageante qu'elle avait de lui coller son poing dans la figure...  
  
La tension devenait intense...  
  
Ses nerfs lâchèrent tout de même en plein cours de biologie, lorsque son voisin, un abruti de sa classe, décida de jouer avec le Mimbulus Mimbletonia qu'ils étaient sensés étudier... La plante se sentant agressée, lança une substance visqueuse et dégoûtante à son entourage, autrement dit, Fleur et ce fameux voisin... Elle fit bien entendu passer cela sur le compte de son arrogance et de sa supériorité apparente...  
  
- Mais enfin! Ce n'est rien! Ca se lave... se contenta de dire son voisin, d'une voix implorante, dans l'espoir de se défendre...   
  
- J'm'en fou! Rugit t elle... Continuant ainsi à s'acharner sur le garçon, qui commençait à disparaître sous la table.  
  
Cet incident avait au moins permis à Fleur de se défouler... Cela lui faisait toujours du bien avant un moment important... C'était d'ailleurs pour cette même raison, que personne ne la cherchait lorsqu'un évènement particulier allait avoir lieu, et tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter le plus possible...  
  
Lorsque le dernier cours de la journée toucha à sa fin, une boule apparut dans le ventre de Fleur. Le stress était à son comble. Fleur expliqua un peu précipitamment qu'elle avait une recherche importante à faire à la bibliothèque pour sa dissertation de philosophie, sur le thème  
  
de la conscience...   
  
# Ha la conscience! qu'elle est dure parfois cette petite voix au fond de nous...# Les autres ne purent ainsi la soupçonner de quoi que ce soit à ce propos, sachant à quel point on ne pouvait se passer de documents pour cette matière...  
  
Mais quand même, tu t'y prends vraiment tôt! Remarqua Cécilia  
  
- Oui, pour une fois j'ai envie d'y arriver! Oh, et puis ne m'attendez pas pour le repas, ni à la caf' ce soir... » Voyant l'air interrogateur de ses amies, Fleur ajouta : « Je suis crevée et j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu... De plus, il faut encore que je parle à Mme Maxime : l'option sport me saoul trop, et j'en ai par dessus la tête du prof qui me considère comme une incapable et me fait des remarques dès qu'il peut ».  
  
- Il faut dire que tu ne fais pas grand chose pour casser cette image... » répondit Cécilia, dans un demi sourire   
  
- On ne peut pas être doué partout! C'est pour ça, je vais demander si je peux me dés-inscrire, vu que c'est facultatif!   
  
- Ca va me manquer tes prises de bec avec le prof... » Fit Cécilia, l'air faussement navrée... « J'aimais tant entendre les menaces de Mr Dupond pour essayer de te faire faire de l'athlétisme... »  
  
Fleur la fusilla du regard, mais Cécilia lui répondit par son plus beau sourire narquois...  
  
Tu t'en remettras je te le promet... » finit par dire Fleur.  
  
« Ok, alors je te dis bonne nuit à demain car on est pas prête de te revoir aujourd'hui, vu tout ce que tu as à faire! » dit joyeusement Marie, afin de couper court à cette bataille naissante.  
  
# Pour une fois Marie tu n'as pas tors #, pensa Fleur.  
  
Sur ce, Marie et Cécilia n'ajoutèrent rien d'autres et rentrèrent à leur maison.  
  
Fleur pris le chemin de la bibliothèque, puis, après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, notamment un certain Lucas, elle s'arrêta devant la tapisserie qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, la souleva et tapota trois fois de sa baguette sur la porte qui se trouvait derrière, puis prononça « échappatoire ».  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Fleur se retrouva dans de petits escaliers. Elle arriva dans une sorte de petite cave. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire délabrée, qui bougeait toute seule.  
  
« encore un épouvantard! » soupira t elle « à croire qu'ils ne font jamais le ménage dans cette école! » elle l'ouvrit et une forme noire en sortie, prenant aussitôt la forme de Gabrielle étendue sur le sol...  
  
« Riddikulus! » s'écria t elle...  
  
L'épouvantard disparut alors.  
  
Elle entra alors dans le placard, prononça le mot « sortie ». Un déclic se fit alors entendre. Fleur chercha à tâtons la petite poignée qui venait d'apparaître, et ouvrit cette nouvelle porte. Elle se retrouva alors hors du château, à l'opposé du bois et non loin du terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Fleur scruta du regard les environs sombres, dues à l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Elle était figée, l'oeil et l'oreille aux aguets, son souffle devenant presque inexistant. Puis, après avoir vérifié un long instant que personne se trouvait dans les environs, elle sortie à nouveau sa baguette "désillusium" prononça t elle en se visant la tête... Une sensation glacée se répandit alors dans tout son corps, comme si elle se trouvait sous une douche très froide. Elle observa alors ses mains : elles étaient à présent de la même couleur que le paysage, et seule les lumières du château et les mouvements de ses doigts pouvaient trahir son invisibilité. Elle vérifia ensuite ses jambes, ainsi que le reste du corps... C'était bon, le sortilège avait fonctionné.  
  
Elle courut vers le portail d'entrée. Elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle : sa gorge était en feu et son nez pris n'arrangeaient pas les choses... "Dernière fois que je m'entraîne sous la pluie" pensa Fleur..."et ce quelque soit la réaction de Julien". Une fois franchi, elle se cacha derrière un arbre, puis transplana.  
  
Elle se retrouva à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrepôt. Elle frissonna légèrement.  
  
Les choses sérieuses commençaient.  
  
Personne.  
  
Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle attendait derrière son arbre, et il n'y avait toujours personne. Fleur commença à désespérer.   
  
Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, peu de temps plus tard, surgit de nul part devant l'entrepôt une dizaine de silhouettes noires.  
  
Un frisson parcourut le corps de Fleur.   
  
Ils n'entrèrent pas tout de suite, mais attendirent les derniers partisans dans un silence de mort. Fleur n'osa pas s'approcher pour essayer de reconnaître quelques personnes. Elle préféra les observer de loin, et agir seulement une fois qu'ils se seraient vraiment installés. Il n'était pas question de commencer dès maintenant, pour sa première mission, à prendre des risques inutiles...  
  
Enfin, lorsque tous les mangemorts furent arrivés, l'un d'eux se rapprocha de la porte, puis l'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Tous les autres entrèrent alors l'un derrière l'autre dans le local, glissant dans l'obscurité tel de sombres fantômes s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres...  
  
Fleur attendit plusieurs minutes avant d'approcher à pas feutrés de l'entrepôt.  
  
Elle fit le tour et s'avança délicatement d'une fenêtre qu'elle avait repérée deux jours auparavant. Elle fit disparaître la vitre avec sa baguette, puis se glissa délicatement travers cette nouvelle ouverture. Elle retomba silencieusement sur une passerelle qui dominait la grande et sombre salle de l'entrepôt, et qui en faisait le tour.  
  
Elle fit réapparaître la fenêtre, puis s'allongea lentement sur le sol, afin de prendre le plus fluidement possible les couleurs de son environnement, et d'être la mieux installée...  
  
Les mangemorts s'étaient regroupés dans cette unique pièce, tous en cercles.  
  
Un homme de grande taille présidait la réunion, et se trouvait au centre. Il pris la parole, et les murmurent des autres cessèrent aussitôt :  
  
« Nous voila tous réunis ici présent en l'honneur d'une grande nouvelle, qui devenait presque inespérée ».  
  
Apparemment, il n'était pas français, étant donné l'accent prononcé qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait... Il devait être anglais... Rien de très surprenant jusque là.  
  
Il toussota un instant puis repris :  
  
« J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres! »  
  
Certains s'agitèrent silencieusement.  
  
« Enfin une vie meilleure nous attend, continua t il d'une voix traînante et grave. La vie que nous désirions retrouver, va désormais être possible! Mais pour cela, nous devrons nous débarrasser de tous les impurs et les traîtres... Aussi, faut il se reconstruire dès maintenant, renouer les liens avec nos alliés, et reprendre nos tâches, là ou nous les avions laissées...  
  
En Angleterre, nous avons déjà bien avancé dans ce domaine. Une équipe a déjà réussit à rallier les derniers géants cachés dans les montagnes, et d'autres sont en train de coopérer avec les gobelins. Mais il faut agir méticuleusement, avec soin et avec prudence... Le danger est partout, et nos ennemis ont déjà commencé à se mobiliser... Le Lord Noir tient à vous dire également qu'il faut vous méfier... Aussi bien de nos ennemis, mais également de lui... Sachez qu'il sait tout, et que le moindre faux pas de votre part vous sera fatal. A partir de cela, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire dès maintenant ».  
  
Fleur essayait de reconnaître des personnes. Elle il lui sembla reconnaître David Casagrande, Olivier Méja et Maxime Descombes, les trois jeunes hommes qu'elle avait suivit dans les bois quelques temps au part avant.  
  
« Le Mage Ténébreux vous a t il donné des instructions particulières à notre sujet? Demanda presque comme un ordre une personne, une femme apparemment, d'après sa voix, qui se trouvait près de l'orateur, en se désignant lui et son collègue de gauche. Cette voix frappa aux oreilles de Fleur... Mais qui cela pouvait il bien être? Elle avait beau se tordre l'esprit pour trouver, cela ne donna rien... En tout cas, elle paraissait importante car l'anglais lui répondit moins froidement et plus respectueusement...  
  
« Oui, en effet... dit il d'une voix qui semblait sourire. Mais nous aurons bien le temps d'en reparler ».  
  
« Quand à moi et mon équipe, on voudrait savoir si l'on doit encore chercher les dragons sauvages... Autant il y a quinze ans, cela nous avait été grandement utile, mais désormais, nous ne sommes pas sûr de l'intérêt de la tâche, étant donné qu'il n'en reste presque plus. Ils ont été envoyés dans les réserves nationales. Elles ne sont même plus privées, soupira t il,   
  
pour lui même ».  
  
« J'en parlerai au Lord... » prononça t il d'une voix impériale.  
  
Il fit le tour du cercle, dévisageant glacialement tous les autres mangemorts. Quelques uns frémissaient légèrement... Il passa devant les trois garçons, s'arrêta, les scrutant d'un regard profond, essayant de déceler une faille... Les plus petit des trois semblait avoir du mal à se contenir, quand aux deux autres, ils semblaient impassibles.  
  
« Alors comme ça vous voulez devenir des partisans du Lord? » dit il d'une voix pesante  
  
Les nouveaux ne répondirent rien.  
  
« J'espère que vous savez ce dans quoi vous vous engagez... » dit il, menaçant... « qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu... Encore moins d'un loisir... » continua t il, laissant à chaque mot le temps de faire son effet... « Que vous devrez vous soumettre complètement à votre maître... Car il n'a pas besoin de petits novices téméraires en manque de d'adrénaline... Alors, si vous voulez jouer aux aventuriers, vous vous êtes trompé d'endroit ».  
  
Les jeunes garçons restèrent de marbre. Leur interlocuteur émis un petit rire satisfait, puis leur ordonna :  
  
« Relevez vos manches ».  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent, dévoilant ainsi leur bras ... Le mangemort s'approcha du premier, le plus grand des trois, lui empoigna le bras, sortie sa baguette de l'autre main, et la pointa près de l'épaule. « Impréniatum » prononça t il. Le poing du garçon ce serra alors très fort, et son corps se contracta. Un point rouge vif apparut sur sa chaire... Il resta un instant immobile, puis commença à se promener, laissant derrière lui une marque de plus en plus visible sur le bras souffrant du jeune homme...   
  
Fleur fut choquée par cette vision. Elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien, mais eut du mal à trouver son bras désormais invisible...  
  
Le jeune se contractait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le dessin prenait forme. Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait très nettement voir une tête de mort crachant un serpent, qui commençait à prendre une couleur sombre.  
  
Le grand sorcier se dirigea ensuite vers le deuxième garçon, qui avait déjà préparé son bras, et recommença la même procédure. Le garçon resta insensible lorsque le point rouge apparut, puis se déplaça. Aucun mouvement, aucune réticence n'était perceptible.  
  
Quand vint le tour du dernier, celui ci tendit son bras avec plus d'hésitation que ses congénères. Il détourna quelque peu la tête, probablement afin de se préparer mentalement à la douleur qui allait surgir. En effet, il émis une légère plainte peu de temps après que le  
  
mangemort ait prononcé la formule.  
  
Fleur n'en revenait pas... Quelle horreur! Alors c'était ça que Lucas cachait avec tant de précautions! Que se soit pour la méthode comme pour le motif, c'était affreux!  
  
Mais le plus affreux était le fait que Fleur sentait son nez la piquée, et sa gorge s'irritée de plus en plus. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se mouche et qu'elle tousse, mais cela lui était impossible en cet instant. Elle dut donc se contenter de prier pour qu'ils citent encore quelques noms ou qu'ils parlent de choses importantes, puis vite finir leur réunion, pour qu'elle puisse enfin donner libre cour à ses quintes de toux...  
  
Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir terminé...  
  
Ils parlèrent du climat politique et social en Angleterre, à propos du retour de leur maître, ainsi que sa renaissance, mais il ne parla pas de l'évasion du petit Harry Potter, ni de Cédric Diggory... Peux être ne le savait il pas lui même... ou bien n'osait il pas raconter, afin de rester crédible, qu'un « gamin » avait de nouveau échappé des mains du Seigneur des ténèbres...   
  
Fleur n'en pouvait plus... Elle eut une immense frayeur : un toussotement venait de s'échapper de sa gorge...  
  
Tous les mangemorts s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes et se dévisagèrent, puis une centaine de jets rouges jaillirent de tous cotés pendant un moment qui parut durer une éternité...  
  
Elle s'aplatie au maximum contre le sol et se protégea la tête avec ses mains, probablement inutilement, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte... Soudain, une douleur intense toucha son dos... Un rayon avait ricoché et l'avait atteint. Elle n'osa cependant pas bouger et essaya de supporter comme elle pouvait l'impact, tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, qui s'accélérait de plus en plus.  
  
Les mangemorts se dispersèrent. Fleur en aperçue sortir de l'entrepôt, tandis que d'autres fouillaient derrière des cartons entassés dans un coin, et autres restes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce...  
  
Fleur pensa au petit flacon d'anti rhume, tranquillement installé sur sa table de nuit, qu'elle avait fabriqué en cour de potion quelques temps plus tôt... Mme Amiot les avait pourtant prévenus : « même si vous ne serez pas interrogés dessus pour votre examen, cela sera très utile par les temps qui court... » Mais bon sang pourquoi n'en avait elle pas pris!  
  
Cécilia lui avait dit de se soigner en plus! Mais non, elle avait préféré risquer sa vie, plutôt que de boire ce sirop au goût trop mauvais pour elle! Elle s'en voulait terriblement...  
  
Maintenant, le mal était fait il fallait à tout pris qu'elle reste calme...Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer...   
  
Son dos lui brûlait encore, mais cela restait supportable... Avec un peu de chance, ils ne viendraient pas la chercher par ici... Bien qu'elle soit invisible, elle n'avait aucunement envie qu'ils s'approchent d'elle...  
  
Sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement : deux sorciers venaient de commencer à monter les petits escaliers qui menaient à la passerelle où elle se trouvait. Ils scrutaient les environs, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, du moindre bruit, de la moindre chose suspecte, et avançaient doucement dans sa direction...  
  
Fleur avait enfin arrivé à stabiliser son souffle... Seul son coeur battait à tout rompre...   
  
Heureusement, elle avait fermé la fenêtre, ce qui éviterait au moins de trop les attirer vers elle... Pour se rassurer, elle essaya doucement de glisser sa main dans sa poche, afin d'attraper sa baguette...  
  
Impossible!  
  
Elle ne put bouger le moindre doigt... Elle tenta alors de remuer ses lèvres, mais il en fut de même... Elle avait été stupéfixé!   
  
La panique commença alors à gagner Fleur... Elle n'arrivait plus à penser... elle se contentait de les fixer, incapable de réagir... son esprit était soudain paralysé... Elle était devenue impuissante...  
  
Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre si en cherchant, ils trébuchaient sur elle, qui avait eut la "bonne" idée de s'étaller par terre... Le pire, était que son nez la démangeait toujours!  
  
Une seule image lui venait tête : celle des mangemorts qui se rapprochaient et qui n'étaient plus qu'à une quinzaines de mètres d'elle, qui se trouvait dans un cul de sac....  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en haut des escaliers, ils regardèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait Fleur. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux et attentifs... Puis, sans rien ajouter, ils firent demi tour et partir de l'autre coté de la passerelle.  
  
Fleur mit du temps à s'en rendre compte... Ils étaient partis! Ils ne l'avaient pas découvert!   
  
Elle voulut pleurer de soulagement, mais elle n'arriva même pas à cligner des yeux. Elle vit donc avec un profond soupire intérieur les mangemorts continuer leur patrouille, pour finalement redescendre...  
  
Tous les autres s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans la grande salle et les attendaient...  
  
Le chef de la réunion pris alors la parole :  
  
« Rien ni personne n'a été trouvé, mais l'endroit n'est désormais plus sûr... » dit il d'une voix lente est menaçante, attendant que chacun de ses mots fasse leur effet. « Aussi, je vais clore cette réunion plus tôt que prévu, et nous vous contacterons vous savez comment, le nouveau lieu, ainsi que la prochaine réunion... » Tout en disant cela, il dévisageait d'un regard glacial  
  
chacun des autres partisans, afin de chercher quelqu'un qui se trahirait, qui serait susceptible d'être à l'origine de ce problème... « Je suis terriblement fâché par cet incident, et je vous préviens que si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous est à l'origine de ce désarroi, il me le paiera très cher... » conclu t il d'une voix grave et très pesante...  
  
Ils sortirent enfin de l'entrepôt, silencieusement l'un derrière l'autre. La porte claqua derrière eux.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Fleur comprenne ce qui venait de se passer...  
  
C'était fini... Elle ne risquait plus rien... Elle se sentait toute retournée... Inconsciemment, elle essaya de se lever, en vain... Combien de temps allait elle resté stupéfixé? Elle n'en avait aucune idée... Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'elle ne soit pas condamnée à rester immobile à vie...  
  
Fleur avait retrouvée son activité cérébrale. Ce qui n'était peut être pas une si bonne chose que ça, car ses pensées se bousculaient désormais à toute vitesse dans da tête... Elle se remémorait tous les évènements depuis l'année précédente... Elle constata tristement, qu'elle en avait connut des peurs, mais qu'elles n'étaient pas prètent à cesser, vu ce qui attendait les populations dans un avenir proche...   
  
Lorsque ses souvenirs remontèrent jusqu'a cette nuit, son coeur se serra de nouveau... Elle n'était pas sûre de supporter cela toute sa vie... Elle savait qu'elle s'était engagée dans une mission qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner, alors elle devait faire avec, mais supporter tout cela seule, sans soutient, être obligé de mentir à ses proches, risquer sa vie au détriment de sa soeur, qui commençait à se poser des questions...  
  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Fleur. Celle ci s'aperçu à peine que le sortilège commençait à perdre son effet.  
  
Gabrielle... Quel horrible dilemme...  
  
Pour protéger sa soeur, elle devait travailler pour l'Ordre et accomplir ses missions, afin que la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde puisse espérer ne pas vivre sous la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle savait malgré tout qu'en risquant sa vie, si il lui arrivait quelque chose, sa soeur deviendrait alors complètement orpheline.  
  
Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle...  
  
Et Mme Maxime qui n'était pas encore rentrée... Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait donné pour lui parler à cet instant... Même le simple fait de l'apercevoir, lui aurait redonné espoir...  
  
Mme Maxime était la deuxième personne après sa soeur qui comptait le plus à ses yeux... Elle avait toujours aidée Fleur à surmonter ses problèmes, et l'avait toujours poussé à se ressaisir, à garder espoir... "Après la pluie, le beau temps" lui répétait elle.  
  
Cette pensée réchauffa Fleur... Un léger sourire apparut... Et cette fois, elle s'en rendit compte.  
  
Cela devait bien faire une heure déjà que les mangemorts étaient partis.  
  
"Je commence à pouvoir bouger!" pensa t elle, "C'est formidable! Je vais pouvoir rentrer!" Elle allait pouvoir retrouver Gabrielle et Mme Maxime! Cécilia et Marie aussi! Elle avait mis du temps avant de s'en rendre compte, mais elle les aimait vraiment beaucoup ces deux ci! Fleur se promis que plus jamais elle ne louperait un moment avec elles, si ce n'est pas à cause d'un travail pour l'Ordre! Elle commençait à se sentir mieux... Ses pensées pouvaient enfin se concentrer un peu sur l'avenir.  
  
Aussi, essaya t elle de faire le point : tout d'abord, elle ne se sentait plus capable pour l'instant de se refaire une soirée comme celle là, seule du moins... Ensuite, elle avait tout de même sous tiré de nouveaux noms, et de nouvelles informations pour l'ordre, ce qui rendait cette nuit pas totalement inutile, malgré la fin quelque peu prématurée... Mais surtout, elle avait désormais un plan génial pour continuer à être utile, tout en évitant pendant quelques temps les sorties nocturnes dans ce genre... Il s'agissait en fait d'un nouveau mangemort, le très célèbre Maxime Descombes, réputé pour être le plus dragueur des jeunes hommes de l'école de Beauxbâtons, attiré par toutes les filles qui ne lui ont pas encore succombé, dont bien entendu, Melle Fleur Delacour...  
  
Tel était son nouveau plan. Comment n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt? Elle n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûre, car étant donné les émotions de la soirée, ses neurones avaient peu être trop chauffés, la faisant peu être disjonctée, mais sur le coup, elle trouva l'idée intéressante...  
  
Un seul problème : Il était insupportablement prétentieux et hautain –même elle, qui se savait abominable dans ce domaine lorsqu'elle le voulait, le trouvait pire... c'était pour dire!-, et doté d'une inculture impressionnante même en Quidditch, ce qui promettait un futur très  
  
ennuyeux...   
  
Finalement, elle allait y réfléchir à deux fois à ce plan...! Il lui paraissait soudain beaucoup moins intéressant...   
  
Lucas lui vint alors en tête...  
  
#Non, non et non.#   
  
#Pas lui.#  
  
Autant, elle n'avait aucun lien avec Maxime, donc elle pourrait apprendre n'importe quoi, ça passerait, mais Lucas c'était différent... Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, même si elle le trouvait était beaucoup plus attirant... Justement, cela ne ferait que rendre son travail plus  
  
difficile... Et puis il y avait quelque chose en Lucas qui lui plaisait,même si elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, et elle savait maintenant qu'elle aurait du mal à encaisser de nouvelles révélations sur lui et sa famille mangemort, surtout venant de sa part...  
  
Fleur s'étonna soudain. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à le reconnaître de toute cette soirée! Pourtant, le mangemort anglais avait cité son nom de famille à un moment... Peut être qu'inconsciemment, elle avait encore voulut fermer les yeux sur son horrible activité...  
  
Elle rumina encore de longues heures durant de nombreuses pensées, se redressant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait...  
  
Enfin, lorsqu'elle put enfin se lever et marcher, elle transplana.  
  
Elle arriva enfin dans le parc de Beauxbatons. Quel soulagement! Elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Il était deux heures du matin.  
  
Elle se désillusionna, puis pressa le pas et traversa les jardins endormis qui menaient à sa maison. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la fontaine, elle aperçue non loin d'elle des silhouettes de tailles relativement petites, s'éloigner et allez en directions des maisons de Aquartis et Curacio... Il s'agissait sûrement de deuxième à quatrième année...   
  
#Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font dehors à cette heure ci?!# pensa Fleur. Tant pis, elle n'avait vraiment pas le courage de repartir à la chasse ce soir... Surtout pour des gamins probablement en manque d'aventure... Elle les regarda donc s'enfuir dans le noir...  
  
#Vous aurez de la chance pour cette nuit, mais ce sera probablement la dernière... Ces jeunes, ils savent même plus être discrets! Au moins avec Cécilia et Marie, on savait se fondre dans le décor!#  
  
Fleur alla se poser sur un banc dans le jardin qui se trouvait à coté de sa maison. Même si elle était épuisée et ne demandait qu'à se glisser dans ses draps bien au chaud, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait pas aussi facilement le sommeil... Elle avait l'esprit bien trop occupé, et l'air froid de la nuit lui faisait du bien : il lui permettait de reprendre ses esprits confus et embrouillés, mais surtout, de l'apaiser...  
  
Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis l'expira lentement. Peu de temps plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'elle pourrait encore une fois respirer... Toute la soirée défilait désormais à toute vitesse dans son esprit... Il s'en était fallut de peu. Elle se promis d'ailleurs qu'à ce jour, plus jamais elle refuserais de se soigner, mais surtout, PLUS JAMAIS D'ENTRAINEMENT DE QUIDDITCH SOUS LA PLUIE!!  
  
#J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester#... pensa t elle, anxieuse...  
  
#Comme quoi, il fallait vraiment profiter pleinement de chaque instant... Spinoza avait raison... et cette disserte de philo qui me reste encore à faire...# 


End file.
